Not Everything
by Lycoris Rei
Summary: Ada saatnya kau harus tahu bahwa tidak segalanya bisa kau dapatkan hanya dengan rengekan atau ego semata. Bahkan kadang sekeras apapun usaha yang kaulakukan, kau tetap tidak dapat mencapainya karena kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak akan pernah dapat mencapainya./"Saya turut berduka cita, Tuan Uchiha."/Didedikasikan untuk zhaErza. Chap 7's UP! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Suara lembaran kertas yang dilempar hingga jatuh mengikuti gravitasi ke atas meja membuat aura di ruangan tersebut terasa semakin berat. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memijit pangkal tulang hidungnya sembari menahan kerutan pada kedua alisnya. Manajer pemasaran yang berdiri di depannya tidak berani mengeluarkan satu suarapun hingga ia menjadi kikuk sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya sang direktur eksekutif perusahaan property Haruno _corp_ , Haruno Sakura.

Ia tidak habis pikir. Setahunya, salah satu bisnis hotel yang ia pegang selama ini tidak pernah mengalami masalah apapun. Bahkan hotel _Port Royal_ yang dikelolanya itu selalu terpampang di majalah sebagai hotel terbaik seantero Jepang. Lantas, apa yang menyebabkan profit hotelnya merosot sebanyak lima persen seperti ini? Bagi seorang Haruno Sakura, seberapa kecilpun penurunan itu tidak akan bisa ia terima.

"Ada hotel baru yang dibangun di bukit tepat di atas hotel milik kita, Direktur," jawab sang manajer pemasaran sembari membongkar berkas mengenai saingan baru mereka.

"Hotel baru? Apa yang mereka miliki hingga dapat mengganggu performa hotel kita seperti ini?"

"Berdasarkan informasi yang saya dapat, hotel tersebut bernama Davichi yang dikelola oleh perusahaan property Uchiha _corp_. Mengenai fasilitas, saya tidak mendapat informasi yang jelas mengenai hal itu. Tetapi, saya mendengar kabar bahwa mereka menyediakan layanan _pemanggilan_."

Alis Sakura langsung mengerut. Oh astaga, jangan bercanda! Jika memang itu fasilitas yang digunakan oleh saingan bisnisnya, ia tidak akan mampu melakukan hal tersebut. Hotelnya adalah hotel kelas atas, bukan tempat hiburan malam!

"M-Maafkan saya! Ini semua karena saya tidak becus sebagai seorang manajer pemasaran," ujar sang manajer lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah, Nakamura- _san_. Tidak apa-apa. Saya yang akan mencari jalan keluarnya."

Manajer itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya lalu menatap sang _general manager_ _Port Royal_ bingung.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan, Direktur?"

Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis lalu berucap, "Jalan-jalan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroda Yue presents**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Not Everything  
a Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warnings!  
AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme (or maybe lime), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk Cherry Philein (zhaErza)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-1-_

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok pria dewasa dengan balutan _suit_ memasuki _bar_ hotel mewah Davichi yang sudah terlihat sepi karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Alisnya mengkerut saat _bartender_ menuntunnya menuju objek yang menyebabkan dirinya dipanggil ke _bar_ dini hari seperti ini dari ruangan pribadinya di lantai atas—salah satu _president suit_ hotel.

"Ini dia nona yang saya sebutkan tadi, Manajer Uchiha. Nona ini bahkan tidak memiliki kartu identitas ataupun ponsel. Tampaknya ia datang sendiri lalu mabuk hingga berakhir seperti ini," jelas _bartender_ yang merangkap sebagai manajer _bar_ kepada _general manajer_ —pengelola—hotel mewah tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke—manajer Uchiha yang disebut tadi—meneliti penampilan gadis yang tengah tertidur dengan segelas _wine_ yang telah tandas. Setelan _suit_ kantor berwarna membalut tubuh gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tertidur tanpa pertahanan berarti di depannya. Dari aksesoris yang dikenakan, pria dewasa berusia tiga puluh tahun itu dapat menyimpulkan bahwa si _pinky_ ini bukan orang sembarangan. Seulas seringai terbit pada wajah tampan tersebut.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya!"

"Baik, Manajer Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh langsing Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda itu—diturunkan secara pelan ke atas tempat tidur oleh Sasuke. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar, pria berparas tampan itu mendekati Sakura yang belum sadarkan diri seraya melepaskan dasi hitamnya lalu membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja merahnya. Dengan seringai yang belum juga memudar dari wajahnya, tangan kekar pria itu bergerak mendekati paras cantik Sakura, membelainya pelan. Sasuke memang telah menemui banyak wanita sebelumnya, tetapi ia akui gadis yang satu ini memang berparas cantik. Sangat imut khas Asia.

Tangan yang awalnya berada pada wajah cantik gadis itu mulai berpindah pada _blazer_ biru muda Sakura—melepaskan satu per satu kancingnya lalu membuang _blazer_ -nya ke atas lantai. Aksinya berlanjut pada blus yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. Hampir saja kancing pertama terbuka jika saja indera pendengaran Sasuke tidak mendengar adanya isakan yang lolos dari bibir gadis itu. Tangan Sasuke terhenti begitu saja. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap wajah gadis merah muda yang tengah tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Jangan…tinggalkan aku—hiks."

Gumaman yang nyaris menyerupai bisikan itu berhasil tertangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Sasuke. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Sakura juga terlihat begitu pilu. Air mata mengalir dari mata gadis itu yang sedang tertutup. Melihat hal itu, kegiatan Sasuke terhenti begitu saja. Iris kelamnya menatap Sakura—yang belum ia ketahui namanya—dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia melihat seorang perempuan menangis di hadapannya dan sekarang saat dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti itu, ia merasa… Entahlah, ia menjadi bingung.

Mengurungkan niat negatifnya tadi, Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya lalu ikut berbaring bersama Sakura. Lengan kekarnya juga melingkari tubuh si merah muda seperti sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu di alam bawah sadarnya. Ada bisikan bahwa ia tidak boleh terlalu jahat pada gadis cantik ini. Wajah yang begitu cantik. Siapapun akan terluka jika melihat gadis ini disakiti, apalagi oleh bajingan seperti dirinya.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria seperti itu. Sebagai seorang pebisnis, ia melakukan berbagai macam cara demi mendapatkan profit sebesar mungkin. Wanita-wanita yang memiliki pengaruh besar telah jatuh ke dalam genggamannya karena digagahi dalam satu malam oleh dirinya. Jahat, kotor, licik? Sebutan seperti itu sudah terdengar biasa di telinga seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang dapat menolak pesonanya sehingga uangpun dapat dinomor-duakan oleh wanita-wanita bodoh yang telah bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura lalu menghela napas. Mungkin ia akan membiarkan yang satu ini lewat dengan selamat. Dari bentuk tubuhnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis ini masih belum tersentuh oleh siapapun. Ditambah lagi melihat air mata serta ekspresi pilu yang ditampilkan tadi… Jadi, biarlah tangan kotornya tidak menyentuh gadis yang satu ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin menyakiti seorang perempuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara lenguhan serta tarikan napas khas seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya lolos dari gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Perlahan iris klorofilnya terbuka walau masih mengerjap sejenak untuk menyesuaikan pupil mata dengan intensitas cahaya yang memasuki indera penglihatannya. Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat wajah tampan sosok asing yang ikut tidur di sampingnya. Bola matanya terbelalak lebar. Spontan, ia langsung mendorong pria raven tersebut namun gerakan tangannya berhasil ditahan oleh objek yang hendak didorong olehnya. Perlahan, iris kelam itu terbuka hingga menghadiahkan tatapan tajam kepada Sakura.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"J-Justru aku yang ingin menanyakan hal itu! Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku?" ujar Sakura nyalang sembari membongkar lengan kanannya dari tangan pria dewasa tersebut.

Setelah tangannya terlepas, Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berdiri siaga diikuti dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi area dadanya. Sial! Kenapa juga ia meminum alkohol padahal ia sendiri tahu bahwa tubuhnya memiliki toleransi yang rendah terhadap minuman itu? Apa pria ini sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak selama ia mabuk semalam? Argh! Memikirkannya saja berhasil membuat otak si bungsu Haruno menjadi kusut di saat matahari belum lama terbit seperti ini.

"Kau! Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku? Ini dimana? K-Kenapa kau bisa seranjang denganku?" hardik Sakura dengan rentetan pertanyaannya disertai napas yang memburu.

Sasuke menyeringai—sengaja menggoda Sakura dengan feromonnya. Dari reaksi perempuan ini, jangan bilang…

"Kau masih seorang _gadis_?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringai dari wajah tampannya yang tegas.

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah diikuti dengan bola matanya yang terbelalak lebar. Kurang ajar! Beraninya orang asing menanyakan hal seperti ini kepadanya! Lihat seringai menyebalkan yang dipamerkan pria maskulin itu! Ia seolah tidak merasa bersalah atas kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan!

"A-Apa yang… Bukan urusanmu!" pekik Sakura semakin melangkah mundur saat Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan ke arah dirinya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ini aneh. Gadis merah mudah ini tampak tidak tertarik akan fisik sempurnanya. Reaksinya memang cukup menarik, namun tergolong reaksi yang normal bukan reaksi yang menunjukkan adanya ketertarikan pada pria mapan setampan dirinya.

Sakura terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding kamar. Ia tak dapat bergerak saat Sasuke mengukungnya dengan sebelah tangan sembari terus memojokkannya ke dinding— _kabe-don_. Iris kelam pria dewasa itu menatap tubuh Sakura dengan _intens_ seolah berusaha untuk menarik gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Bukannya merona, gadis itu malah menatap nyalang ke arah dirinya. Sepertinya gadis itu juga tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang menatap tubuhnya.

"Pertama, aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Pakaianmu yang masih utuh serta tidak adanya keanehan pada tubuhmu adalah buktinya. Kedua, ini adalah hotelku. Kau sedang berada di kamarku— _president suit_ hotel Davichi. Dan terakhir, kemarin malam kau mabuk dan tidak ada orang yang bisa kami hubungi untuk menjemputmu, jadi aku membawamu kesini," jelas Sasuke panjang-lebar dengan nada yang terkesan datar.

Gadis itu menatap penuh selidik pada mata tajam lelaki di depannya.

"Jika benar begitu, bisa Anda melepaskan saya sekarang?" pinta Sakura dengan gelagat bicara yang berubah menjadi formal dalam sekejap karena mengetahui pria tampan ini telah menolongnya.

Seringai di wajah Sasuke langsung hilang, iapun melepaskan gadis merah muda yang sempat disekap olehnya tadi. Membosankan, batinnya.

"Tadi Anda mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hotel Anda. Anda… Uchiha Sasuke- _san_?"

"Hn."

Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya lantaran tidak mengerti akan gumaman ambigu yang dilontarkan sebagai jawaban kepadanya. Namun, detik berikutnya gadis itu langsung tersenyum sebagai balasan untuk jawaban ambigu pria mapan di depannya. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke terpaku pada tempat ia berdiri. Senyuman yang berlangsung tak lebih dari tiga detik itu sangat manis dan belum pernah ia temui dimanapun sebelumnya. Ah sial! Dia seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah menaklukkan ratusan wanita di luar sana tidak akan bertekuk lutut begitu saja pada seorang perempuan yang bahkan masih menyandang status _gadis_ seperti ini!

"Siapa namamu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari bibir tegas Sasuke. Rupanya pesona keluguan yang dimiliki oleh gadis merah muda itu sudah sedikit mengusik dirinya.

Sakura yang sedang mengenakan _blazer_ -nya setelah ia pungut dari lantai pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Sekali lagi, gadis cantik itu menyunggingkan senyum mempesonanya yang tampak begitu tulus.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku saat _general manager_ Uchiha terlihat ingin mengetahui siapa diri saya."

"….."

Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu lalu meraih knopnya. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membalikkan arah pandangnya ke belakang—Sakura tidak suka berbicara saat punggungnya menghadap lawan bicara karena menurutnya hal tersebut tidak sopan.

"Sakura. Panggil saja begitu, Tuan Uchiha."

Ah, nama yang begitu cocok dengan warna rambut serta kepribadiannya. Nama yang begitu sederhana namun mendeskripsikan segala keindahan dan pesona yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu dengan sempurna.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolong saya kemarin malam. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, Tuan Uchiha."

Setelah berucap demikian, sosoknya menghilang di balik daun pintu sebelum Sasuke sempat mengedipkan matanya.

Ini gila. Benar-benar gila.

Baru kali ini Sasuke menemukan seorang perempuan yang memiliki pesona sedemikian rupa hingga mampu membuatnya sedikit terpikat. Namun sialnya, gadis itu tidak tampak memiliki ketertarikan khusus kepadanya—sama sekali.

Seringai yang mampu meluluhkan banyak wanita itu kembali terbit di wajah tegas Sasuke. _Barang_ yang sulit didapatkan mungkin akan sangat menarik jika terdapat usaha yang keras untuk mendapatkannya. Selama ini, wanita selalu datang kepadanya. Mungkin untuk kali ini ia dapat sedikit repot dalam permainannya.

Ah sial. Gadis merah muda itu tidak akan lolos ketika elang pemburu sekelas Uchiha Sasuke sudah menjadikan dirinya sebagai target.

Tetapi perlu ditekankan, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Apakah Sakura yang akan jatuh terlebih dahulu atau justru Sasuke?

" _In a love game, the one who falls first is the loser, right?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

Pertama-tama, maaf untuk kak Zha karna saya tidak bisa memenuhi janji untuk update _chapter_ terakhir LAS khusus untuk kakak. Kesibukan saya akhir-akhir ini semakin menggila apalagi pas terdaftar menjadi anggota senat mahasiswa.

Selanjutnya, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga yang saya baca—saya sudah lupa judulnya. Yang jelas, temanya tidak akan terlalu berat dan tidak akan banyak _chapter_. Kalimat terakhir tadi dikutip dari lirik lagu Spice! oleh Kagamine Len. Mengapa di rate-M? _For safe_ saja. Hanya untuk antisipasi jika ada _lime_ atau lemon di _chapter-chapter_ mendatang.

Untuk fanfic lain, saya masih mencari waktu dan kesempatan untuk mengetiknya, jadi harap bersabar. Segala _offense_ yang dilancarkan hanya akan membuat saya semakin malas untuk mengetik—jika ingin berbicara jujur.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, RnR?

 **Sign,**

 **Kuroda Yue – 13/06/2015 11.33PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Siapa namamu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari bibir tegas Sasuke. Rupanya pesona keluguan yang dimiliki oleh gadis merah muda itu sudah sedikit mengusik dirinya.

Sakura yang sedang mengenakan _blazer_ -nya setelah ia pungut dari lantai pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Sekali lagi, gadis cantik itu menyunggingkan senyum mempesonanya yang tampak begitu tulus.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku saat _general manager_ Uchiha terlihat ingin mengetahui siapa diri saya."

"….."

Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu lalu meraih knopnya. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membalikkan arah pandangnya ke belakang—Sakura tidak suka berbicara saat punggungnya menghadap lawan bicara karena menurutnya hal tersebut tidak sopan.

"Sakura. Panggil saja begitu, Tuan Uchiha."

Ah, nama yang begitu cocok dengan warna rambut serta kepribadiannya. Nama yang begitu sederhana namun mendeskripsikan segala keindahan dan pesona yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu dengan sempurna.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolong saya kemarin malam. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, Tuan Uchiha."

Setelah berucap demikian, sosoknya menghilang di balik daun pintu sebelum Sasuke sempat mengedipkan matanya.

Ini gila. Benar-benar gila.

Baru kali ini Sasuke menemukan seorang perempuan yang memiliki pesona sedemikian rupa hingga mampu membuatnya sedikit terpikat. Namun sialnya, gadis itu tidak tampak memiliki ketertarikan khusus kepadanya—sama sekali.

Seringai yang mampu meluluhkan banyak wanita itu kembali terbit di wajah tegas Sasuke. _Barang_ yang sulit didapatkan mungkin akan sangat menarik jika terdapat usaha yang keras untuk mendapatkannya. Selama ini, wanita selalu datang kepadanya. Mungkin untuk kali ini ia dapat sedikit repot dalam permainannya.

Ah sial. Gadis merah muda itu tidak akan lolos ketika elang pemburu sekelas Uchiha Sasuke sudah menjadikan dirinya sebagai target.

Tetapi perlu ditekankan, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Apakah Sakura yang akan jatuh terlebih dahulu atau justru Sasuke?

" _In a love game, the one who falls first is the loser, right?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Not Everything  
a Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk Cherry Philein (zhaErza)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-2-_

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut. Sasuke yang tidak seharusnya pergi ke hotel—karena tidak ada pekerjaan berarti yang diamanatkan kepadanya—malah berkunjung ke hotel setiap hari. Bukannya duduk di ruangan pribadi dan menunggu klien seperti biasa, pria yang telah memasuki usia matang itu malah mondar-mandir di sekitar lobi hotelnya sendiri. Dalam hati ia memang merutuki tingkah konyolnya ini, namun tampaknya suatu sisi dalam dirinya menolak rutukan tersebut. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura sekali lagi. Ia berharap gadis cantik itu datang lagi ke hotelnya tanpa peduli sekecil apapun kemungkinan yang ia miliki.

Harapan tersebut terkabul saat iris kelamnya menangkap sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang baru saja memasuki lobi hotel dengan stelan suit yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Sakura tampak sedang bertanya kepada staf informasi tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah dirinya.

"Davichi memiliki empat restoran, yaitu di lantai 3A, 5, 7A, dan _sky dining_ di lantai 10. Untuk waktu serta cuaca yang bersahabat seperti ini, kami menyarankan Anda untuk berkunjung ke _sky dining_ di lantai 10. Anda dapat menikmati makan malam Anda ditemani dengan _view_ menarik dari lantai teratas hotel ini. Kami juga menyediakan fasilitas _looking at sky_ mulai dari jam 6 malam hingga 12 tengah malam." jelas staf informasi kepada Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. " _Looking at sky_?"

"Merupakan salah satu fasilitas yang disediakan oleh Davichi untuk kenyamanan _costumer_ -nya. Saat jam 6 hingga 12 tengah malam, panel atap akan terbuka menyisakan lapisan kaca transparan di langit-langit restoran sehingga _costumer_ dapat menikmati pemandangan langit malam di atasnya," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah datarnya.

"Manajer Uchiha," panggil staf informasi seraya membungkuk kepada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat ia berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Tuan Uchiha?"

"Hn. Kita bertemu lagi, Nona," ujar Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai menggoda yang tampaknya tidak memberikan efek apapun pada gadis cantik di depannya.

Cih! Lihat tampang arogan yang pria itu tampilkan! Nada bicaranya seolah menggambarkan bahwa mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, padahal ia selalu menunggu kedatangan gadis itu setiap harinya.

"Senang bertemu kembali dengan Anda, Tuan Uchiha," sapa Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama di atas?" tanpa diduga, Sasuke secara blak-blakan mengajak Sakura untuk makan malam bersama.

"Saya menghargai tawaran Anda, tapi saya khawatir pekerjaan Anda akan terganggu nantinya," tolak Sakura secara halus karena sebagai seorang pebisnis, ia tidak ingin merepotkan pebisnis lain pada hal-hal yang tidak bersangkutan dengan pekerjaan.

Tanpa mengucap apapun, Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam seolah menyampaikan maksud bahwa ia tidak menerima penolakan apapun. Sakura sedikit terperangah, namun beberapa detik berikutnya sebuah senyuman manis kembali ia sunggingkan. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, mengucapkan terima kasih seraya membungkuk kepada staf informasi yang telah membantunya tadi, perlakuannya dibalas dengan sopan oleh staf tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran Anda, Tuan Uchiha."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang takjub pada pemandangan yang tersuguh di sekitar dirinya. Ini benar-benar restoran kelas atas! Atmosfir di sekitar juga terasa begitu royal, namun terdapat kesan natural karena pemandangan langit malam yang disuguhkan secara alami tanpa dekorasi apapun yang menginterupsi keindahan langit malam tersebut.

"Saya tidak dapat berkata apa-apa atas kemewahan restoran Anda, Tuan Uchiha," ujar Sakura takjub.

Sasuke menyeringai arogan atas pujian yang dilontarkan pada hotelnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, memanggil seorang pelayan untuk datang ke meja mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Uchiha?"

" _Sauerbraten_ dan _red wine_ ," ujar Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan buku menu yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Baik. _Sauerbraten_ dan _red wine_. Bagaimana dengan Anda, Nona?"

" _Omelette rice_ dan _ocha_ dingin," ucap Sakura ikut-ikutan tidak memperhatikan buku menu sama sekali.

Jangankan Sasuke, pelayan yang mencatat pesanan Sakura pun terkejut akan pesanan yang disebut oleh gadis itu. _Omelette rice_? Di restoran semewah ini? Gadis dengan stelan suit rapi serta aksesoris mahal ini memesan menu sederhana khas masakan rumah?

"Maaf tapi apakah Anda—"

"Itu saja pesananku."

Pelayan yang mengerti pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mencatat pesanan—aneh—Sakura. Setelah mencatatnya, pelayan tersebut meminta Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menunggu hingga pesanan mereka diantar lalu undur diri untuk melaksanakan tugasnya yang lain. Sebuah dengusan lolos dari napas Sasuke setelah pelayan tersebut pergi.

" _Omelette rice_? Seleramu sederhana, Nona."

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut mendarat di atas kedua pahanya—membentuk posisi yang begitu elegan untuk dilihat.

"Saya lebih menyukai masakan rumah, berbeda dengan Anda yang tampaknya memiliki selera eksklusif pada pesanan khas Jerman tadi, Tuan Uchiha."

Insting Sasuke terhadap lawan bicara memang sangat tajam. Ia memiliki perasaan bahwa Sakura sedang menyindirnya, walau sindiran itu sangat halus disebabkan oleh formalitas pada nada bicara gadis itu. Cara Sakura merendah serta ucapan gadis itu yang mengetahui negara asal dibuatnya makanan pesanannya tadi merupakan fondasi bagi asumsi Sasuke tadi.

"Hn. Mengapa kau kembali ke hotel ini? Ingin bertemu denganku?" goda Sasuke dengan nada bicaranya yang datar.

Sakura tertawa pelan dengan tangan kanan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Anda sungguh pandai berbicara, saya terkesan. Tebakan Anda benar. Saya datang ke hotel ini memang untuk bertemu dengan Anda."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Mudah sekali. Lihat? Tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Setelah makan malam ini berakhir, aku menunggumu di ruangan pribadiku," ujar Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringainya.

Sakura masih tetap tersenyum namun ada sedikit guratan kebingungan di wajah manisnya.

"Maaf, apakah Anda memiliki keperluan bisnis dengan saya?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Setelah ini, kita memiliki keperluan pribadi, bukan?" ujar Sasuke sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada meja.

Dalam detik itu pula, senyum pada wajah Sakura luntur seketika. Ia menegakkan punggungnya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin. Seringai di wajah Sasuke langsung luntur begitu melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke, biarkan saya memberitahu Anda beberapa hal. Pertama, saya seorang perempuan terhormat dengan harga diri yang cukup tinggi."

Sasuke menahan napas begitu gadis itu mendekatkan diri padanya, mengintimidasinya dari jarak dekat.

"Kedua, saya menghargai Anda sebagai sesama pebisnis. Oleh karena itu, saya harap Anda tidak merendahkan saya. Ketiga, saya tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun terhadap Anda."

"….."

"Dan terakhir, jangan kira karena saya seorang perempuan, saya tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu. Saya bisa saja melumpuhkan bisnis Anda dalam waktu satu malam."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura pun memundurkan tubuhnya dan duduk kembali pada posisi semula. Senyuman pada wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Begitu manis sebagaimana senyum yang tersungging dengan tulus.

Sasuke baru teringat untuk bernapas setelah Sakura mengambil jarak seperti semula. Ini gila! Dia telah salah perhitungan. Gadis ini begitu keras walau tampak lembut di luar. Baru kali ini ada seorang perempuan yang berani mengintimidasi dirinya seperti itu. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura tadi juga tidak main-main, sangat mengancam.

Seulas senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Sasuke tanpa disadari oleh Sakura yang sedang berbicara kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka berdua. Gadis ini adalah berlian yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Menarik, sangat menarik!

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Terima kasih kembali. Silahkan nikmati makan malam Anda, Nona."

Setelah pelayan tersebut mengundurkan diri, Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap ke arah dirinya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke meraih pisau dan garpunya lalu memulai sesi makan malamnya. Aksinya ini juga diikuti oleh Sakura. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara di antara mereka saat makan malam berlangsung. Sasuke tetap makan dalam diam, sementara Sakura sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela untuk mengisi arah pandangnya.

Begitu keduanya selesai menyantap makan malam, Sasuke pun menatap Sakura seolah menyampaikan sesuatu dari tatapan matanya. Sakura hanya menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura mengerti akan maksud tatapan Sasuke kepadanya. Gadis itu tertawa pelan.

"Saya memaafkan Anda, Tuan Uchiha. Tapi, jika Anda mengulanginya lagi, saya akan bertindak," ujar Sakura dengan tatapan matanya yang sedikit menajam saat mengucapkan kalimatnya di akhir.

"Hn."

Sasuke memutar gelas tinggi berisi _wine_ miliknya sebelum menikmati aroma dan rasanya. Ia sempat menawarkan _red wine_ kepada Sakura, namun ditolak dengan halus oleh gadis itu dengan alasan _minor_ terhadap alkohol. Hal ini sudah cukup menjelaskan alasan gadis itu sempat pingsan karena mabuk di _bar_ hotelnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mengenai maksud kedatangan saya, saya ingin bertemu dengan Anda dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan yang telah Anda berikan kepada saya beberapa hari lalu. Jika Anda tidak menjaga saya malam itu, mungkin saya tidak akan setenang saat ini."

Walau sebenarnya memang memiliki niat negatif, batin Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkan imbalan untuk itu," ucap Sasuke blak-blakan.

Sakura tersenyum maklum. Ia belum mau mengeluarkan cek dari kantung _blazer_ -nya karena tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan pebisnis mapan di depannya.

"Selama itu bukan hal yang melanggar norma, saya tidak masalah. Apa yang Anda inginkan?"

Melihat dari kepribadian keras yang dimiliki oleh gadis ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melumpuhkannya secara pelan-pelan. Taktik murahan tidak akan berhasil pada gadis secerdas ini.

"Identitasmu."

Tanpa mengulur waktu lama, Sakura langsung merogoh kantung _blazer_ -nya dan mengeluarkan kartu namanya. Ia memberikan kartu nama tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Ijinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya berasal dari perusahaan Haruno _corporation_."

Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke tidak mampu berkedip saat melihat kartu nama yang Sakura berikan kepadanya.

 **Haruno Corporation**

 _ **Business of Property**_

 **Haruno Sakura  
** **(** _ **Executive Director**_ **)**

Kau bercanda! Gadis ini bahkan memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya dalam dunia bisnis. Oh astaga! Siapa yang tidak mengetahui perusahaan properti Haruno? Terlebih lagi gadis ini menjabat sebagai direktur eksekutif pada perusahaan ternama tersebut. Sekali lagi, untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke merasa ciut akan aura keberadaan seseorang seperti ini, apalagi seorang perempuan.

"Saat ini saya menjalankan dua peran, yaitu sebagai direktur eksekutif di Haruno _corp_. dan sebagai _general manager_ di hotel Port Royal. Saya adalah putri bungsu keluarga Haruno."

Apa lagi ini? Port Royal? Hotel ternama yang sering ditampilkan di dalam majalah itu? Dan gadis ini adalah pengelolanya? Terlebih lagi, ternyata Sakura adalah putri bungsu keluarga Haruno!

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Sasuke mempertahankan nada bicaranya agar tetap datar.

"Usia saya menginjak dua puluh empat tahun saat ini. Pengalaman yang saya miliki masih belum dapat dibandingkan dengan pengalaman yang Anda miliki, Tuan Uchiha. Oleh karena itu—"

Gadis ini benar-benar bukan gadis sembarangan. Sasuke harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan saat berhadapan dengan gadis ini. Saingan yang berbahaya, berasal dari keluarga atas, di bawah perlindungan Haruno _corporation_. Salah langkah sedikit saja, kepala Sasuke bisa melayang kapanpun beserta dengan hotel yang ia miliki. Tidak salah jika Sakura begitu percaya diri saat sedang mengintimidasinya tadi.

"—mohon bimbingannya jika Anda berkenan, Tuan Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

Terima kasih atas dukungan yang diberikan kepada fanfic ini. Sejujurnya, saya agak heran karena jumlah _favs_ dan _follow_ melebihi jumlah _review_ , tapi sudahlah. Saya senang karena kali ini saya bisa membuat Sakura sebagai tokoh yang rada positif dan Sasuke sebagai tokoh yang rada negatif berhubung kebanyakan fanfic saya, Sakura selalu labil dan negatif.

Maaf kalau agak pendek karena sudah lama tidak mengetik, saya jadi rada kaku. Saya ingatkan kembali kepada _guest reviewers_ harap mencantumkan nama atau _nick_ agar lebih mudah bagi saya saat membalas _review_ , terima kasih.

 **Sami haruchi 2** **:** ini udah update, terima kasih.

 **Guest :** terima kasih, ini udah update.

 **41 :** terima kasih, nih udah lanjut.

 **Achi :** terima kasih, nih udah lanjut.

 **Special Thanks to :**

Seluruh _reviewers_ , _favourite_ , _followers_ , dan _silent readers_ yang telah mendukung fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

 **Sign,**

 **Kuroda Yue – 20/06/2015 12.05AM.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ijinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya berasal dari perusahaan Haruno _corporation_."

Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke tidak mampu berkedip saat melihat kartu nama yang Sakura berikan kepadanya.

 **Haruno Corporation**

 _ **Business of Property**_

 **Haruno Sakura  
** **(** _ **Executive Director**_ **)**

Kau bercanda! Gadis ini bahkan memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya dalam dunia bisnis. Oh astaga! Siapa yang tidak mengetahui perusahaan properti Haruno? Terlebih lagi gadis ini menjabat sebagai direktur eksekutif pada perusahaan ternama tersebut. Sekali lagi, untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke merasa ciut akan aura keberadaan seseorang seperti ini, apalagi seorang perempuan.

"Saat ini saya menjalankan dua peran, yaitu sebagai direktur eksekutif di Haruno _corp_. dan sebagai _general manager_ di hotel Port Royal. Saya adalah putri bungsu keluarga Haruno."

Apa lagi ini? Port Royal? Hotel ternama yang sering ditampilkan di dalam majalah itu? Dan gadis ini adalah pengelolanya? Terlebih lagi, ternyata Sakura adalah putri bungsu keluarga Haruno!

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Sasuke mempertahankan nada bicaranya agar tetap datar.

"Usia saya menginjak dua puluh empat tahun saat ini. Pengalaman yang saya miliki masih belum dapat dibandingkan dengan pengalaman yang Anda miliki, Tuan Uchiha. Oleh karena itu—"

Gadis ini benar-benar bukan gadis sembarangan. Sasuke harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan saat berhadapan dengan gadis ini. Saingan yang berbahaya, berasal dari keluarga atas, di bawah perlindungan Haruno _corporation_. Salah langkah sedikit saja, kepala Sasuke bisa melayang kapanpun beserta dengan hotel yang ia miliki. Tidak salah jika Sakura begitu percaya diri saat sedang mengintimidasinya tadi.

"—mohon bimbingannya jika Anda berkenan, Tuan Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Not Everything  
a Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk Cherry Philein (zhaErza)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-3-_

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Sasuke terasa berdetak beberapa kali lebih kencang dibanding biasanya ketika menatap kartu nama yang ada di genggamannya beberapa kali.

 _Executive Director_.

Posisi tertinggi kedua di perusahaan properti Haruno setelah CEO sebagai posisi tertinggi yang tentunya diduduki oleh Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura. Walaupun Sakura menyebut dirinya sebagai anak bungsu, Sasuke merasa tidak pernah mendengar nama kakak gadis merah muda itu di dunia bisnis. Posisi Sakura yang menjabat sebagai presiden tertinggi kedua di Haruno _corp._ juga membuatnya semakin ragu akan eksistensi si sulung.

Membaca raut kebingungan Sasuke yang tampak samar, Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Apakah tuan Uchiha tahu Caroline Milesworth?"

Sasuke sedikit bingung akan pertanyaan Sakura yang melenceng jauh dari topik sebelumnya.

"Desainer Kay'S dan model ternama Hollywood itu, bukan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

"Caroline adalah kakak saya."

Mata Sasuke melotot secara spontan tanpa dapat ia kontrol. Model seksi incaran para pria itu adalah putri keluarga Haruno? Media bahkan tidak menampilkan adanya tanda-tanda kontak di antara mereka.

"Nama aslinya, Haruno Karin. Singkat cerita, ayah kami tidak terlalu menyukai karir kakak saya saat ini. Jadi, kakak saya tidak menunjukkan kepada media mengenai hubungan keluarga kami, demi menjaga perasaan ayah kami."

Caroline. Karin.

Astaga! Kedua nama itu bahkan terdengar mirip!

"Kay'S juga gabungan dari nama kami. Kay untuk pembacaan K dalam bahasa inggris yang merupakan inisial nama kakak saya, dan S merupakan inisial nama saya."

Sakura terus menceritakan mengenai kakaknya dengan wajah ceria walau masih mengenakan formalitas dalam pembicaraannya. Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Gadis ini sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi kakakmu, Nona."

Punggung Sakura kembali tersandar pada sandaran kursi. Matanya bergulir sedikit ke atas, menikmati fasilitas mengagumkan yang disediakan oleh hotel Davichi ini. Kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan di atas pahanya sedikit mengerat.

"Dia merupakan sosok ideal saya sejak dulu. Saya sangat mengaguminya. Saya hanya berharap agar saya dapat menggapainya."

"Benarkah? Menurutku, kau bisa saja melampauinya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Berbicara mengenai melampaui, mungkin Anda yang akan melampaui saya terlebih dahulu, Tuan Uchiha," pancing Sakura yang kembali mengingat tujuan awalnya kembali ke hotel ini, mengumpulkan informasi mengenai _rival_ bisnisnya.

Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama bagi Sasuke untuk memahami arah pembicaraan si merah muda.

"Hal apa yang kau maksud?"

Kali ini bukan sebuah senyuman namun sebuah seringai yang terbit di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Saya kira tidak akan terlalu sulit bagi Anda untuk memahaminya karena pada dasarnya saya dan Anda memiliki kesamaan dalam satu atau beberapa hal."

 _Kheh, perempuan licik._

"Kau ingin mengorek informasi dalam mengenai bisnisku?"

Seringai itu semakin lebar. Perlu Sasuke akui, wajah malaikat Sakura sempat menghilang beberapa saat karena seringai misterius tersebut.

"Apa bisnisku begitu berbahaya bagimu hingga kau sendiri yang turun tangan untuk mencungkil informasi dari dalam seperti ini?" sindir Sasuke sedikit keras karena jujur saja, sebagai seorang pebisnis, tidak ada yang senang saat _rival_ bisnismu datang dan bermaksud untuk mencungkil informasi dalam mengenai bisnismu seperti ini.

Kedua alis Sakura dinaikkan secara bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang sedikit membulat. Memasang wajah polos yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata siapapun yang telah mengetahui maksud sikap gadis itu yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, Tuan Uchiha. Saya tidak pernah mengatakan ingin mencungkil atau apapun dari bisnis Anda. Mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi apakah Anda baru saja memiliki _prejudice_ negatif terhadap saya?"

 _Check-mate._

Gadis itu sedang berada di atas angin sekarang. Sasuke tahu itu. Sial sekali bagi dirinya karena terpancing begitu saja oleh ucapan Haruno bungsu ini.

"Saya hanya ingin memuji Anda sebagai sesama pebisnis. Apakah Anda tidak senang menerima pujian dari saya?"

Dongkol? Tentu saja. Lihat dagu gadis berbahaya itu yang terangkat sedikit lebih tinggi dari posisi semula! Sakura sedang menatap remeh dirinya walau tidak akan terlihat jelas bagi orang awam.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit lelah sehingga emosiku tidak terkontrol seperti ini."

Sekali lagi, sial bagi Sasuke yang harus meminta maaf kepada gadis yang berusia enam tahun di bawah dirinya. Harga dirinya hancur.

"Daripada itu, saya memiliki penawaran menarik untuk Anda, Tuan Uchiha," ujar Sakura sengaja mengabaikan permintaan maaf Sasuke yang telah membuat harga diri pria dewasa tampan tersebut bermasalah.

Tanpa diduga, muncul seorang pria dewasa bertubuh tegap dengan beberapa bekas luka yang membuat wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan mengambil tempat berdiri tepat di samping kiri Sakura namun sedikit di belakang kursi. Sakura mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke samping hingga menyebabkan gelang dan jam tangannya bertubrukan menciptakan bunyi yang khas. Tak memerlukan waktu lama hingga sebuah map berwarna merah mendarat dengan sempurna di tangan Sakura. Gadis itu tampak membalikkan halaman demi halaman kertas yang terdapat dalam map itu, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya, ia berikan pada Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman manis di paras cantiknya.

"Saya menemukan informasi tidak mengenakkan mengenai bisnis Anda. Suatu hal seperti memiliki layanan _pemanggilan_ —yang tidak pantas disebut oleh perempuan terhormat seperti saya—di hotel mewah ini. Davichi memiliki lisensi langsung dari pemerintah yang artinya tidak seharusnya Anda dapat berbuat seperti ini dalam hotel Anda dan jika diketahui oleh pemerintah, hotel Anda akan berakhir bahkan segala kepemilikan bisnis Anda juga akan ikut serta."

"K-Kau! Kau tidak memiliki bukti untuk tuduhan ini."

Tangan Sakura kembali terulur membiarkan Ibiki, sekretaris pribadinya, memberikan bukti yang dituntut oleh Sasuke. Sekumpulan kartu memori yang disimpan dalam plastik bening ditunjukkan di hadapan Sasuke dengan seringaian Sakura sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Semua ini menyimpan bukti rekaman CCTV hotel Anda selama satu bulan terakhir."

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Dengan percaya diri ia mendekati gadis ini, berharap agar Sakura dapat jatuh kepadanya seperti wanita-wanita bodoh lain di luar sana. Tetapi hasil yang ia dapat justru sebaliknya. Ia berhadapan dengan sang Haruno Sakura, ditambah dengan kenyataan terburuk bahwa bisnisnya sedang diancam oleh gadis yang bahkan belum memasuki usia dewasa matang ini. Ia merasa seperti akan pulang, tidur, lalu terbangun kembali seolah semua kejadian ini hanya mimpi buruknya belaka.

Helaan napas frustrasi diloloskan oleh Sasuke. "Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Selembar kertas berisi surat pernyataan didorong oleh Sakura ke sisi meja Sasuke. Gadis itu juga memberikan sebuah pulpen kepada lelaki raven tersebut. Iris kelam yang telah membuat ratusan wanita jatuh itu meneliti tiap tulisan yang tercetak di atas kertas tersebut. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga bola mata pria dewasa itu membelalak lalu menatap nyalang ke arah Sakura, menunjukkan penolakannya secara penuh terhadap permintaan yang ditulis di kertas tersebut.

"Apa kaupikir aku akan menerima ini?" ujar Sasuke dengan emosi yang mulai terpancing. Tentu saja dia emosi. Di atas kertas itu tertulis pernyataan bahwa Sasuke akan menyerahkan seluruh aset propertinya kepada perusahaan Haruno. Sebagai seorang pebisnis yang memiliki _pride_ tinggi, tentu ia tidak akan pernah mau menerima pernyataan ini begitu saja. Aset-aset tersebut memiliki nilai baginya, nilai yang membuatnya bangga menjadi seorang pebisnis.

Sakura membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan datar. Cukup lama mereka saling beradu tatapan, namun tampaknya Sasuke tidak juga mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Sakura seolah berkata, _"Sekalipun kau melangkahi mayatku, aku tidak akan pernah menerima ini."_

Haruno bungsu itu tersenyum miring disertai dengusan samar. Jemari lentiknya mendorong selembar kertas lagi ke hadapan pria Uchiha di depannya.

"Saya tahu Anda akan menolaknya. Karena itu, saya mengajukan pilihan kedua bagi Anda."

Alis Sasuke sedikit mengerut. Apa lagi yang perempuan licik ini inginkan darinya?

"Saya tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun. Ini pilihan terbaik yang Anda miliki selain menolak penawaran saya dan membiarkan perusahaan Anda hancur sebelum melihat matahari terbit besok."

"… _dengan ini akan melakukan kerjasama bersama perusahaan properti Haruno dalam pengawasan direktur eksekutif, Haruno Sakura. Kerjasama harus berupa proyek yang dapat menguntungkan kedua belah pihak dengan tujuan pencapaian profit dan improvisasi. Jika dalam 3 bulan saya belum dapat memenuhi proyek tersebut, perusahaan beserta aset-aset bisnis yang saya miliki akan diserahkan kepada perusahaan Haruno."_

Apa-apaan ini?

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Sederhana. Mencari profit sebesar-besarnya."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Mengapa ia harus repot-repot membuat proyek yang akan menguntungkan saingan bisnisnya seperti ini? Kerjasama dengan perusahaan Haruno memang terdengar menggiurkan jika dilihat untuk tujuan promosi dan penambahan pendapatan. Tetapi tidak untuk dirinya yang sedang diancam di sini.

Sakura merogoh sebuah memo kecil dari saku _blazer_ -nya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas memo tersebut sebelum dirobek dan diberikan kepada Sasuke.

"Saya beri Anda waktu 3 hari untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran saya. Karena besok dan lusa adalah akhir pekan, saya tidak berada di kantor. Jika Anda berubah pikiran atau memiliki hal yang ingin dibicarakan dengan saya, silahkan datang ke alamat ini."

Mulut Sasuke terkatup rapat. Ia masih terlalu bingung untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Sudah cukup larut. Saya akan undur diri. Makan malam sudah dibayar oleh sekretaris saya tadi. Terima kasih atas waktu Anda, Tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat gadis licik itu menyeringai sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iris kehijauan itu menatap kosong pada sekumpulan mobil yang sedang mengantri untuk memasuki gerbang tol seperti mobilnya saat ini. Helaan napas diloloskan oleh Sakura. Jika bukan karena bersama sekretarisnya ini, ia akan memilih menaiki kereta api dibandingkan terjebak kemacetan parah hingga harus memasuki jalan tol seperti ini. Bahkan untuk memasuki jalan tol saja ia harus mengantri lama seperti ini.

"Karena itu saya katakan bahwa saya ingin menaiki kereta api," ujar Sakura memijit pangkal hidungnya frustrasi. Ia merasa sangat stress jika melihat kemacetan dan antrian panjang seperti ini. Suara klakson mobil, dengungan gas, lampu-lampu belakang mobil berwarna merah yang begitu banyak hingga berbentuk seperti ular. Begitu memusingkan.

"Saya di sini dan saya bertugas mengantarkan Anda pulang dengan selamat," tukas Ibiki seraya memacu gas mobilnya sedikit demi sedikit mengikuti mobil-mobil di depannya.

"Ibiki adalah seorang sekretaris, bukan pengawal pribadi saya."

Pria dengan bekas luka di wajahnya itu hanya diam, tidak berminat menjawab pernyataan dari sang direktur yang sudah sering ia dengar selama ini. Ia menghormati Sakura sebagai seorang atasan dan seorang perempuan. Karena itulah ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk memastikan keselamatan direktur mudanya ini. Ibiki melirik ke kaca tengah mobil.

"Direktur, apakah Anda memiliki rencana tertentu? Perusahaan properti Uchiha bukanlah bisnis yang besar, menurut saya. Maaf jika pertanyaan saya lancang."

Sakura tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke luar kaca mobil. Ia merasa frustrasi akan kemacetan ini. Tetapi, melihat begitu banyak mobil—orang—yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya sekarang, membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

"Tidak ada," ujar Sakura sedikit malas.

"Lantas?"

Benar juga. Seharusnya Sakura bisa saja menekan Sasuke untuk memberikan seluruh aset Uchiha pada saat itu juga dengan seluruh bukti layanan gelap yang dimiliki oleh Davichi. Tetapi Sakura malah menawarkan pilihan kedua bagi Sasuke, seolah memberikan kesempatan pada pria raven tersebut.

"Kau lihat tatapannya tadi?"

"….."

"Ia terlihat seperti sedang mempertahankan sesuatu di balik asetnya. Saya yakin ia tidak sedang mempertahankan profit atau semacamnya, tetapi sebuah hal yang manusiawi."

Sudut bibir Ibiki sedikit tertarik, membentuk senyuman.

"Anda ingin menjadi malaikat untuknya?"

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. "Tidak juga."

"Saya hanya tidak menyukai pebisnis yang memanfaatkan feromon seksualnya seperti itu. Jadi, saya sedikit penasaran akan hal manusiawi yang sedang ia pertahankan lewat kebiasaan buruknya."

"Anda tertarik kepadanya?"

Senyuman miring terulas di wajah cantik Sakura yang disinari oleh lampu mobil dan lampu gerbang tol.

"Hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran untuk tidak menjadi anak manja di dunia bisnis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

Err… Maaf pendek. Ini diketik saat curi-curi waktu di tengah kesibukan tugas organisasi yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Saya juga belum tahu _chapter_ depan dan fanfic lain akan di _update_ kapan setelah ini karena kesibukan sedang tidak terkendali. Tapi sedikit _spoiler_ , Sasuke akan mengunjungi kediaman Haruno. Udah gitu aja.

Saya punya hobi membully Sasuke. Jadi saya akan oplos si raven secara total di fanfic ini, terima kasih.

 **Ariadna :** makasih, nih udah lanjut.

 **Guest :** Sasuke yang lemah di sini, bukan Sakura. Makasih, nih udah lanjut.

 **Sami haruchi 2 :** makasih, nih udah lanjut.

 **Dewazz :** makasih, nih udah lanjut.

 **Rie haruchi :** haha. Makasih, nih udah lanjut.

 **Guest :** kadang Sasuke memang harus dioplos. Makasih, nih udah lanjut.

 **Kana :** sulungnya sudah dijelaskan di atas. Makasih, nih udah lanjut.

 **Icha :** Makasih, nih udah lanjut.

 **Kiko88 :** salam kenal juga. Lestarikan fanfic tema bully Sasuke! Makasih, nih udah lanjut. MBP masih diusahakan.

 **Special Thanks to :**

Seluruh _reviewer_ , _favourites_ , _followers_ , dan _silent reader_ fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

(Selamat hari raya kemerdekaan Indonesia ke-70!)

 **Sign,**

 **Kuroda Yue – 16/08/2015 1.25AM.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Direktur, apakah Anda memiliki rencana tertentu? Perusahaan properti Uchiha bukanlah bisnis yang besar, menurut saya. Maaf jika pertanyaan saya lancang."

Sakura tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke luar kaca mobil. Ia merasa frustrasi akan kemacetan ini. Tetapi, melihat begitu banyak mobil—orang—yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya sekarang, membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

"Tidak ada," ujar Sakura sedikit malas.

"Lantas?"

Benar juga. Seharusnya Sakura bisa saja menekan Sasuke untuk memberikan seluruh aset Uchiha pada saat itu juga dengan seluruh bukti layanan gelap yang dimiliki oleh Davichi. Tetapi Sakura malah menawarkan pilihan kedua bagi Sasuke, seolah memberikan kesempatan pada pria raven tersebut.

"Kau lihat tatapannya tadi?"

"….."

"Ia terlihat seperti sedang mempertahankan sesuatu di balik asetnya. Saya yakin ia tidak sedang mempertahankan profit atau semacamnya, tetapi sebuah hal yang manusiawi."

Sudut bibir Ibiki sedikit tertarik, membentuk senyuman.

"Anda ingin menjadi malaikat untuknya?"

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. "Tidak juga."

"Saya hanya tidak menyukai pebisnis yang memanfaatkan feromon seksualnya seperti itu. Jadi, saya sedikit penasaran akan hal manusiawi yang sedang ia pertahankan lewat kebiasaan buruknya."

"Anda tertarik kepadanya?"

Senyuman miring terulas di wajah cantik Sakura yang disinari oleh lampu mobil dan lampu gerbang tol.

"Hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran untuk tidak menjadi anak manja di dunia bisnis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Not Everything  
a Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk Cherry Philein (zhaErza)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-4-_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membanting ponsel cerdasnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan kasar. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat tidak bersahabat. Ia melonggarkan dasinya secara kasar lalu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke atas kasur. Sudah seharian penuh ia keluar dari rumahnya untuk menemui seluruh rekan bisnis besar yang ia miliki. Ia pikir negosiasi akan berjalan dengan mudah, mengingat para perempuan bodoh itu yang telah jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Nyatanya, tidak.

Begitu Sasuke mengutarakan bahwa ia ingin berurusan dengan Haruno _corporation_ , terlebih lagi dengan Haruno Sakura, semua rekan bisnisnya langsung mengambil langkah mundur secara teratur.

" _Bahkan aku sekalipun tidak akan mau mengambil resiko dengan melawan seorang Haruno Sakura."_

" _Aset dan prestasi yang perempuan itu miliki bahkan lima tingkat di atasku."_

" _Siapapun itu aku akan melawannya, tetapi tidak dengan Haruno Sakura. Siapapun yang kau mau, tetapi jangan dia!"_

Sial.

Dasar perempuan-perempuan jalang! Mereka tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk sebuah tujuan dan hasil yang besar. Pantas saja mereka tidak akan sanggup menjadi seperti seorang Haruno Sakura.

Cih. Bahkan di saat seperti inipun Sasuke masih mengagumi perempuan licik itu.

Pengusaha mapan berusia tiga puluh tahun itu bahkan menyewa seorang informan untuk menyelidiki segala hal mengenai Haruno Sakura. Barangkali gadis itu memiliki satu saja titik hitam, pikirnya. Namun sekali lagi pikirannya terlalu naïf. Ia harus menelan pil pahit kekecewaan begitu mendapatkan kabar bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah seorang pengusaha putih.

Pengusaha putih, berarti pengusaha yang hasil kesuksesannya terbebas dari segala hal-hal hitam, seperti korupsi, pasar gelap, kerjasama gelap, skandal tidak sedap, atau bahkan _criminal force_. Kurang ajarnya lagi, Haruno Sakura mendirikan berbagai lembaga sosial mulai dari panti asuhan, panti jompo, lembaga pendidikan _non-formal_ , hingga lembaga penanggulangan bencana. Perempuan itu terlalu putih. Sekali lagi, terlalu putih!

Satu-satunya cara hanyalah membuat aliansi bisnis Haruno mengkhianati perusahaan Haruno. Sasuke cukup percaya diri untuk melumpuhkan satu atau dua presiden direktur wanita di aliansi bisnis Haruno. Rencana ini didasarkan pada keputusan jika ia menyetujui penawaran Haruno Sakura. Tetapi kalau rencana ini tidak berhasil juga, ia akan menemukan kelemahan perusahaan Haruno dari dalam.

Sasuke menutupi kedua mata dengan lengan bawahnya lalu menghela napas berat.

Ia akan menerima penawaran Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaca mobil Sasuke terbuka diikuti dengan kepalanya yang menengok ke luar kaca mobil, tepatnya memperhatikan alamat rumah di depannya dan alamat rumah yang sedang ia tuju. Pria itu memastikan ketepatan alamat tersebut berkali-kali karena ternyata rumah ia ia tuju tidak sebesar apa yang ia bayangkan. Ukuran rumah tersebut terhitung biasa saja. Untuk ukuran kediaman keluarga Haruno, rumah di depannya tergolong sederhana.

Tangannya terulur menekan tombol bel yang masih dapat ia capai tanpa perlu keluar dari mobil. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga suara seorang wanita dewasa menjawab dirinya.

" _Dengan kediaman Haruno, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura."

" _Sebelumnya dengan siapa saya berbicara, Tuan?"_

"Uchiha Sasuke."

" _Baik. Harap tunggu sebentar, Tuan Uchiha."_

Pintu pun terbuka setelah komunikasi tak langsung itu terputus. Mobil Sasuke bergerak menuju tempat parkir yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh penjaga taman Haruno. Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Keluarga Haruno hanya memiliki satu mobil. Terlebih lagi mobil yang biasa, bukan _lambhorgini_ , limusin, atau jenis mobil mewah lainnya.

"Mari saya antar Anda menuju tempat nona Sakura," ujar pembantu rumah yang juga menjawab penggilan belnya tadi.

Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab. Iris kehitamannya menelusuri lingkungan rumah Haruno. Rumah yang sangat biasa dengan gaya arsitektur khas Jepang, hanya saja memang lebih luas sedikit. Tamannya sangat asri. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya dua kolam air saluran bambu, suasana rumah tersebut sangat menenangkan. Pria Uchiha itu menghentikan penyapuan matanya saat merasakan pembantu rumah tersebut berhenti di depan salah satu pintu ruangan.

"Permisi, Nona Sakura. Tuan Uchiha datang menemui Anda," ujar pembantu tersebut lalu membuka pintu geser ruangan di depannya.

Iris gelap Sasuke langsung terpana begitu menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Haruno Sakura yang sedang mengenakan _hakama_ tengah menarik anak panah dengan tangan kanan yang dibungkus sarung tangan khusus dan tangan kirinya yang menahan bagian tengah busur. Begitu kuda-kuda gadis itu siap diikuti dengan iris kehijauannya yang sedikit menyipit, anak panah tersebut dilepas secara langsung dan dengan kecepatan tinggi menancap tepat pada titik tengah papan panah.

Menakjubkan.

Pria raven itu tidak pernah melihat panah seindah ini sebelumnya. Pelepasan panahnya begitu tegas. Cara panah tersebut membelah angin yang berada di sekitarnya begitu indah. Tidak diragukan lagi, panah tadi memang menggambarkan karakter seorang Haruno Sakura. Tegas, percaya diri, dan begitu indah. Jika Haruno Sakura seorang laki-laki, seluruh wanita di dunia ini mungkin sudah bertekuk lutut pada laki-laki yang begitu berkharisma seperti ini.

Bahkan Sasuke sampai memuji saingan bisnisnya karena saking terpukau oleh bakat memanah perempuan merah muda tersebut. Karena terlalu terfokus pada sosok Sakura, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ada cukup banyak orang yang sedang latihan memanah di ruangan tersebut. Tampaknya Sakura mengadakan pelatihan memanah di sini.

Sang pembantu memberikan handuk kecil kepada Sakura untuk mengeringkan keringat nona mudanya. Saat Sakura menerima handuk itu, barulah indera penglihatannya menatap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang memanahnya. Sakura mengambil minumannya yang terletak di pinggir ruangan lalu meneguknya sebelum berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu, Tuan Uchiha. Ingin membicarakan mengenai kesepakatan dua hari lalu?"

"Hn."

"Silahkan ikuti saya. Maaf jika pakaian saya seperti ini. Saya masih harus mengajari murid-murid saya hingga nanti sore," ujar Sakura mengerling ke arah Sasuke yang mengenakan pakaian rapi.

"Tidak masalah."

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan ruangan yang berjarak lima pintu dari ruangan memanah tadi. Sebagai tuan rumah, Sakura membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya.

"Silahkan duduk."

Setelah dipersilahkan, Sasuke pun duduk di atas kursi bantal yang tersedia, tepat di depan Sakura.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan posisi duduk Anda, duduklah dengan posisi senyaman yang Anda mau," ujar Sakura wanti-wanti jika Sasuke tidak terbiasa dengan gaya duduk Jepang formal.

Sasuke duduk dengan kaki kanannya yang menimpa kaki kirinya seperti biasa, berhubung di bawah meja tersebut terdapat kolong lantai yang cukup untuk panjang kakinya. Sakura sendiri duduk seperti biasa dengan kaki yang juga dimasukkan ke bawah kolong meja. Tak lama kemudian, pembantu datang dengan membawa dua gelas _ocha_ hangat di atas nampan lalu diletakkan di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dibalas anggukan kepala oleh pembantu keluarganya.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. Perempuan itu merasa, ada yang ingin dikatakan oleh si raven.

"Sepertinya Anda memiliki beberapa hal untuk diucapkan kepada saya, Tuan Uchiha?"

Seakan tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke langsung menatap ke arah Sakura yang baru saja melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Tidak terlalu penting. Hanya saja, gaya hidupmu sedikit berbeda dari ekspektasiku. Perusahaan properti Haruno yang besar dan sukses itu ternyata memiliki tempat tinggal dan fasilitas sesederhana ini," ujar Sasuke jujur.

Sakura tersenyum formal seperti biasa. "Keluarga saya menyukai rumah bergaya Jepang seperti ini. Selain itu, kami pikir, merupakan hal yang bijak untuk tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang demi keperluan akan barang mewah. Jika yang sederhana sudah cukup, untuk apa mengejar kemewahan? Kami tidak cukup menyedihkan untuk bersikap _royal_ agar dianggap sebagai konglomerat."

Benar juga.

Sejujurnya Sasuke sendiri tinggal di perumahan biasa. Ia terlalu sibuk mengejar karirnya hingga tidak terlalu memikirkan kebutuhan akan _self-actualization_ lagi. Walau begitu, berbeda dengan keluarga Haruno, Sasuke memang memiliki sebersit keinginan untuk memiliki fasilitas mewah. Tetapi ia sudah terlalu sibuk untuk mewujudkannya.

"Kalian hanya memiliki satu mobil?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami memiliki satu mobil lagi yang jenisnya sama seperti mobil di tempat parkir, hanya saja berwarna putih. Mobil itu sedang digunakan oleh ibu saya untuk perjalanan bisnis."

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak mungkin keluarga Haruno hanya memiliki satu mobil keluarga saja, mengingat besarnya usaha yang mereka miliki pasti akan ada situasi dimana mereka harus menggunakan mobil bersamaan.

Tunggu? _'Digunakan oleh ibu saya untuk perjalanan bisnis?'_

"Ibumu bekerja untuk perusahaan Haruno juga?" tanya Sasuke sedikit heran. Istri seorang pengusaha kaya terjun ke dalam perusahaan suaminya? Keluarga dingin macam apa ini?

"Tidak. Ibu saya, Mebuki Haruno, adalah presiden direktur—CEO—perusahaan Haruno."

H-Hah?

"Ibumu? Presiden direktur?" tanya Sasuke dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

Sasuke meraih _ocha_ lalu meneguknya dengan sedikit cepat. Jujur saja, ia sedikit _shock_ saat ini. Seorang perempuan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan? Semaju apapun globalisasi bisnis dunia, tetap saja hal yang bersangkutan dengan _gender_ —perempuan menjadi eksekutif perusahaan—seperti ini masih menjadi tabu pada negara yang mengedepankan laki-laki seperti Jepang. Apa yang terjadi dengan _glass ceiling_?

"Perusahaan kami tidak memiliki budaya diskriminasi _gender_ , jadi hal tersebut bukan masalah."

Sadis. Sangat sadis! Kedudukan laki-laki sudah hampir tidak terlihat di perusahaan mereka! Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Kizashi Haruno? Apa ia tidak bermasalah akan hal ini? Oh tidak. Membayangkan bagaimana sosok seorang Mebuki Haruno saja sudah membuat Sasuke merinding. Jangan-jangan dua kali lipat lebih licik dan tajam dari Haruno Sakura yang berada di depannya ini!

Keluarga ini jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan apa yang dibayangkan Sasuke tadi. Sebagai seorang pebisnis yang tergolong cukup senior, Sasuke memang beberapa kali menemukan situasi seperti ini tetapi pada negara-negara penganut paham feminis, bukan pada negara penganut paham maskulin seperti Jepang! Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah perempuan ini sekarang. Tunduk di bawah kaki istrinya?

Walau Sasuke masih merasa sangat penasaran, ia tidak berani bertanya terlalu jauh sebelum perempuan merah muda ini memberikan masalah baru baginya karena telah menanyakan hal pribadi. Iris kehitamannya menatap selidik Sakura yang sedang menikmati _ocha_ -nya. Misteri keluarga Haruno terlalu besar. Anak sulung yang menjadi tokoh besar di Hollywood, anak bungsu yang menjadi eksekutif perusahaan, ibu yang menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, dan ayah yang kemungkinan tersingkirkan dari kedudukan keluarga. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menjadi akar terciptanya situasi ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan keputusan Anda, Tuan Uchiha?" tanya Sakura seraya meletakkan kembali gelas _ocha_ -nya ke atas meja.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Sakura kepadanya dua hari lalu. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan satu kertas lagi dari amplop cokelat yang ia bawa. Sakura mengambil kertas terakhir lalu membacanya.

"… _dengan ini akan melakukan kerjasama bersama perusahaan properti Haruno dalam pengawasan direktur eksekutif, Haruno Sakura. Kerjasama harus berupa proyek yang dapat menguntungkan kedua belah pihak dengan tujuan pencapaian profit dan improvisasi. Jika dalam 1 tahun saya belum dapat memenuhi proyek tersebut, perusahaan beserta aset-aset bisnis yang saya miliki akan diserahkan kepada perusahaan Haruno. Dan dalam jarak 1 tahun itu, saya memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan bimbingan dari Haruno Sakura."_

Alis Sakura sedikit mengerut. Ia kurang menyukai pernyataan ini. Ia memang tidak akan mendapatkan kerugian apapun, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak menyukai pernyataan ini. Ia tidak suka jika ia harus melakukan pengorbanan juga kepada mangsanya. Sekalipun hanya bimbingan, tolonglah, seorang Haruno Sakura adalah direktur eksekutif perusahaan Haruno! Banyak yang harus ia lakukan dan ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk membimbing _incubus_ berwujud manusia di depannya ini!

"Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa Anda tidak berada dalam posisi yang menguntungkan untuk mengatur saya, Tuan Uchiha," ancam Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit menajam.

Bohong jika Sasuke tidak merasa gentar saat mendengar ancaman Sakura. Tetapi tetap saja, sebagai seorang pebisnis ia tidak terima jika harus merugi. Ia tidak menginginkan _win-lose solution_. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa mengusahakan adanya _win-win solution_ , sama halnya seperti negosiasi-negoasiasi bersih yang telah ia lakukan selama menjadi seorang pebisnis.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi apakah sebagai seorang pebisnis kau cukup adil untuk mengambil _win-lose solution_ , Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura mendecih dalam batinnya. Rupanya laki-laki ini tidak sebodoh yang iapikirkan.

"Aku akan menyetujui ini jika kau juga menyetujui pernyataanku ini. Aku sedang bernegosiasi denganmu."

Sakura tidaklah bodoh. Ia tahu apa tujuan yang diincar oleh Sasuke dengan menginginkan dirinya sebagai pembimbing lelaki itu. Sasuke ingin mencungkil informasi dalam perusahaan Haruno. Sakura tidak akan bodoh untuk membiarkan rahasia apapun mengenai Haruno _corporation_ terbocor. Masalahnya ada pada karyawan-karyawan perusahaan, terutama para manajer internal. Budaya loyalitas di perusahaan Haruno memang kuat, tetapi tetap saja…

Helaan napas panjang diloloskan oleh Sakura. Jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk bekerja sama dengan HRM— _Human Resource Management_ —perusahaannya demi mempertahankan loyalitas karyawan. Seorang _entrepreneur_ adalah seseorang yang berani mengambil resiko dan mampu mentoleransi ketidak-pastian demi mendapatkan profit serta sebuah pencapaian yang besar.

"Budaya loyalitas perusahaan Haruno beserta aliansi bisnis kami kuat, Tuan Uchiha. Saya sarankan Anda untuk tidak memikirkan rencana apapun."

Sasuke menyeringai. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Daya tanggapnya begitu cepat, pemikirannya juga tajam.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Haruno Sakura," ujar Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura mendengus dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah cantiknya seraya membalas jabatan tangan Sasuke.

"Mohon bantuannya, Haruno Sakura." / "Mohon bantuannya, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan bisnis mereka yang berakhir dengan persetujuan di kedua belah pihak, Sakura pun menawarkan Sasuke untuk makan siang di kediaman Haruno. Ekspektasi Sasuke sedikit melonjak saat mengira bahwa Haruno Sakura memiliki ketertarikan kepadanya setelah melihat kecerdikan kecilnya dalam bernegosiasi tadi. Nyatanya, tidak.

"Kak Sakura, aku ingin menambah makanan lagi, boleh?"

"Boleh. Minta kepada bibi Kobe, ya? Jangan berebutan, berbarislah dengan teratur!"

"Baik, Kak Sakura!"

"Kak Sakura, temanku menyukai kak Sakura. Ia ingin disuapi oleh kakak."

"B-Berisik."

"Ayo ke sini, kakak suapi!"

Menyebalkan. Berisik.

Kenapa seluruh anak perguruan memanahnya ikut makan siang di sini? Terlebih lagi makan gratis dengan belasan anak seperti ini! Sampai seberapa jauh kemurahan hati perempuan ini?

"Kau sering mengundang mereka untuk makan siang seperti ini?"

Sakura mengarahkan kepalanya pada Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman yang belum lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Ya. Saya selalu mengundang mereka untuk makan siang, bahkan makan malam, bersama saat hari latihan seperti ini."

"Tidakkah kau terlalu murah hati?"

Sakura tertawa halus. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dikatai seperti itu.

"Seseorang tidak akan pernah kehilangan segalanya karena memberi. Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang menjadi miskin karena memberi. Selain itu, saya sangat menyukainya. Suasana rumah ini terasa lebih hidup dengan adanya mereka. Saya sangat…senang," ujar Sakura menatap lembut pada anak-anak perguruan yang sedang berbaris menunggu pembantunya membagikan nasi tambahan.

Oi oi, jangan bilang perguruan memanah ini juga gratis?

"Saya berusaha memberi segala sesuatu semampu saya kepada mereka yang membutuhkan bantuan saya. Tapi kadang, memang tidak segalanya bisa didapatkan walau sudah berusaha sekalipun."

Suara Sakura yang sedikit mengecil di akhir membuat Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan gadis merah muda itu.

Suara pintu geser ruang makan yang terbuka membuat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan. Dua sosok perempuan yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Haruno Sakura berdiri di depan pintu geser dengan _hakama_ membalut tubuh mereka. Salah satunya yang membawa pipa cerutu dengan asap yang mengepul di ujung lubang pipa tersebut tampak mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kalian memulai makan siang tanpa kami," ujar perempuan satunya.

"Aku tidak menemukan kalian dimana-mana. Anak-anak juga sudah lapar, jadi aku memulai makan siang tanpa kalian. Hei, jangan merokok di depan anak-anak!"

Aku? Siapa gerangan dua perempuan ini sehingga seorang Haruno Sakura mau berbicara dengan logat non-formal kepada mereka?

"Maaf. Kami juga ingin menunggu, tapi kakak tidak ada dimana-mana."

"Maaf ya, kak Ino, kak Hinata!"

Salah satu dari kedua nama yang disebutkan tadi tampak tidak asing bagi Sasuke. Wajah perempuan yang sedang merokok dengan pipa cerutunya itu juga tampak tidak asing baginya. Tunggu. Jangan-jangan…

"Oh iya, akan kuperkenalkan kalian pada rekan bisnis baruku. Perkenalkan, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, presiden direktur perusahaan properti Uchiha. Properti yang ia miliki saat ini hanya berupa hotel Davichi. Tuan Uchiha masih sedang merintis karirnya."

Perempuan dengan rambut hitam lurusnya itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia mengetuk ujung pipanya pada kotak asbak lalu menaruhnya di atas tempat pipa cerutu yang telah disiapkan di atas meja.

"Tuan Uchiha, perkenalkan nona ini adalah puteri Perdana Menteri Jepang saat ini, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan nona yang berada di sana adalah presiden direktur perusahaan desain arsitektur La Glazelle, Yamanaka Ino. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat saya sejak kecil," ujar Sakura menunjuk ke arah Ino yang sedang ikut mengantri dengan anak-anak.

Bola mata Sasuke terbelalak. Dugaannya benar. Perempuan itu adalah puteri dari perdana menteri terpilih saat ini. Dan apa lagi ini? La Glazelle? Perusahaan multinasional yang memiliki predikat desain arsitektur favorit keluarga kerajaan Inggris? Kepala Sasuke terasa pening. Ia merasa seperti butiran debu dengan duduk di antara tiga perempuan berstatus sosial tinggi ini. Lebih dari itu, mengapa kenalan Haruno Sakura bisa semengerikan ini?

"Saya seperti pernah melihat wajah Anda," ujar Hinata meminum jus jeruk yang tersedia di atas meja. Tenggorokannya terasa sedikit kering karena merokok setelah latihan.

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak. Ia pribadi tahu bahwa kebanyakan kabar yang tersebar mengenai dirinya bukanlah kabar yang baik seperti halnya Haruno Sakura. Jika perempuan ini memiliki urusan negatif dengannya, maka kesialannya akan bertambah dua kali lipat. Ia mendapat musuh baru.

"Bukankah dia si brengsek yang menggoda salah satu rekan kabinet ayahmu? Kalau tidak salah, Mei Terumi," ujar Ino tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak yang mendengar ucapannya.

Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu menatap datar Sasuke.

"Oh. Kau benar. Dialah si brengsek itu. Tahun lalu Anda meminta perlindungan politik akan layanan gelap hotel Anda melalui anggota tinggi kabinet pemerintahan, Mei Terumi, bibi saya."

Sial, sial. Padahal ia sudah menutup perlakuannya ini dari publik. Pasti perempuan ini mengetahuinya dari orang dalam kabinet.

"Mei Terumi adalah sepupu ayah saya. Beliau adalah wanita yang cukup dipercaya di negeri ini, karena itulah ayah saya menjadikannya sebagai anggota tinggi kabinet. Tapi kepercayaan ayah saya dirusak dengan kebodohannya yang mau ditiduri begitu saja oleh Anda. Jika kalian hanya sebatas teman saling menguntungkan, tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Tetapi, Anda memanfaatkan bibi saya demi mendapat dukungan politik bagi kemajuan bisnis Anda. Sekarang, saya sangat ingin—"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Hari sialnya belum berakhir sejak ia bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura. Cara licik yang ia tempuh belum pernah membahayakan dirinya seperti saat ini.

"—menampar Anda," ujar Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Sasuke disertai tatapan tidak suka.

"Keluargamu memiliki urusan dengan orang ini, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran. Ia memang mendengar mengenai permasalahan ini tahun lalu, tetapi hanya sekilas, tidak rinci.

"Ayahku orang yang baik. Ia tidak mengijinkan bibi Mei mengundurkan diri karena akan menimbulkan tanda tanya dari publik. Jika itu aku, aku akan mengumumkan kebodohannya melalui konferensi pers karena rakyat berhak untuk tau kebodohan yang telah dilakukan oleh wakil rakyatnya dan orang brengsek mana yang telah memanfaatkan kebodohan itu. Ayahku juga orang yang bijaksana, jadi ia tutup segala hal mengenai skandal ini sebelum tersebar ke publik."

Sasuke bergidik. Ancaman perempuan ini lebih _explicit_ dibandingkan Haruno Sakura. Perempuan ini menatapnya seolah akan memutilasinya hidup-hidup jika tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua di ruangan ini.

"Sekarang kau akan membuat perhitungan kepadanya?" tanya Sakura dengan sebuah seringai di wajah cantiknya.

Hinata mendengus. "Jika ayahku mengampuninya, maka aku juga akan mengampuninya."

Sakura tahu. Hinata telah hidup di lingkungan politik sejak lama. Sedikit banyak, perempuan itu mampu memperhitungkan tindakan serta efek yang ia terima jika ia tidak mampu mengendalikan diri.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan dengan bermain dengan ikan teri mesum seperti ini, Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan sepiring makanan yang ia bawa ke meja makan lalu duduk di samping Hinata.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. Sakura tidak ingin mengatakan alasannya yang kemungkinan besar terkait strategi atau rahasia perusahaan. Mereka berdua tahu itu.

"Jika Anda berani macam-macam dengan Haruno Sakura, saya akan mengerahkan seluruh pengaruh politik yang saya miliki untuk menjatuhkan Anda."

"Saya juga akan menjatuhkan Anda melalui jalur multinasional dan internasional dalam satu jentikan jari."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Kalian berdua terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Uchiha…"

"….."

"Mereka berdua adalah dua dari aliansi kuat yang perusahaan Haruno miliki," ujar Sakura dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan di wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata. Mungkin…

…ia memang harus memikirkan kembali rencananya kepada aliansi-aliansi mengerikan perusahaan Haruno.

Semua hal yang ia miliki akan hilang dalam sekejap jika ia bertindak terlalu gegabah. Pertahanan yang dimiliki oleh perempuan ini sangat kuat.

"Maka dari itu, lebih baik kita bermain secara bersih, Tuan Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

 _Glass Ceiling_ = diskriminasi gender dengan tidak membiarkan perempuan mendapatkan posisi tinggi (eksekutif) dalam perusahaan.

Paham feminis = paham pembagian kerja atau pangkat yang tidak didasarkan pada _gender_.

Paham maskulin = paham pembagian kerja aturan ketat sesuai _gender_. Contohnya Arab atau Jepang yang nganggap pemimpin itu harus seorang laki-laki.

 _Self-actualization_ = kebutuhan tertinggi menurut Maslow yang artinya memerlukan pengakuan dari orang lain.

 _Win-lose solution_ = solusi kemenangan pada satu pihak sementara pihak lain harus mengalah. _Win-win solution_ , dua pihak sama-sama menang.

HRM = manajemen SDM yang ngatur urusan karyawan (rekrut, pelatihan, pembagian kerja, hubungan, dll).

Kenapa jadi kayak kamus gini ya? Hiks.

Di chapter kemarin ada yang meminta memperdalam intrik bisnisnya. Chapter ini sudah saya perdalam, semoga bahasanya tidak terlalu rumit. Bagi yang mau bergabung dengan _community_ bully Sasugay yang saya buat, silahkan PM. Tapi kontribusi juga ya dengan membuat fanfic tema bully Sasugay. Bagi anon, harap cantumkan nama agar saya lebih mudah dalam membalas review.

 **Sami haruchi 2 :** tidak ada kata kasihan bagi Sasugay. Harus dibully. Nih udah lanjut, makasih.

 **Guest :** perusahaan Uchiha baru memiliki 1 properti, yaitu Davichi. Jadi masih terhitung kecil dibandingkan Haruno yang sudah punya banyak. MBP dan SD jangan ditanyakan di sini. Kurang cocok. Nih udah lanjut, makasih.

 **Potek-potek :** ayo bully Sasugay! Nih udah lanjut, makasih.

 **Reizuno :** sekali-kali harus ada yang melawan arus. Sudah saya perbanyak. Nih udah lanjut, makasih.

 **Younghee Lee :** benar. Uchiha jauh di bawah Haruno.

 **Kana :** walaupun ada sisi manusiawi, harus tetap dibully! Nih udah lanjut, makasih.

 **Dewazz :** romance belum saya munculkan. Kemungkinan di akhir.

 **Special Thanks to :**

Seluruh _reviewers, favourites, followers,_ bahkan _silent reader_ yang telah mendukung fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

 **Sign,**

 **Kuroda Yue – 07/10/2015 08.14PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jika Anda berani macam-macam dengan Haruno Sakura, saya akan mengerahkan seluruh pengaruh politik yang saya miliki untuk menjatuhkan Anda."

"Saya juga akan menjatuhkan Anda melalui jalur multinasional dan internasional dalam satu jentikan jari."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Kalian berdua terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Uchiha…"

"….."

"Mereka berdua adalah dua dari aliansi kuat yang perusahaan Haruno miliki," ujar Sakura dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan di wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata. Mungkin…

…ia memang harus memikirkan kembali rencananya kepada aliansi-aliansi mengerikan perusahaan Haruno.

Semua hal yang ia miliki akan hilang dalam sekejap jika ia bertindak terlalu gegabah. Pertahanan yang dimiliki oleh perempuan ini sangat kuat.

"Maka dari itu, lebih baik kita bermain secara bersih, Tuan Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Not Everything  
a Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk Cherry Philein (zhaErza)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-5-_

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Direktur."

"Mohon kerjasamanya hari ini, Direktur."

Setiap karyawan yang berpapasan dengan Sakura selalu menghentikan langkah mereka untuk sekedar menyapa dan memberi hormat pada direktur eksekutif perusahaan properti Haruno itu dengan membungkukkan tubuh mereka. Apa perempuan ini sebegitu dihormati oleh seluruh karyawannya?

"Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sedang apa dia bersama direktur?"

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia pasti memiliki niat yang tidak baik kepada direktur."

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak penandatanganan surat perjanjian tersebut. Sejak saat itulah Sasuke menjadi sekretaris sementara Sakura, menggantikan Ibiki yang harus menemani Haruno Mebuki dalam proses pembangunan proyek kerjasama multinasional perusahaan Haruno dengan salah satu perusahaan di Indonesia.

Dalam satu bulan itu, Sasuke sudah cukup menghafal keseharian Haruno Sakura dari hari Senin hingga Minggu. Awalnya Sasuke sempat _shock_ saat mengatur jadwal perempuan Haruno tersebut yang begitu banyak dan padat. Lebih padat dari jadwal yang dimilikinya. Diam-diam ia kagum akan kemampuan Sakura dalam menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya secara tepat waktu tanpa mengeluarkan satupun keluhan.

Banyak karyawan beserta para dewan direksi perusahaan Haruno yang menanyakan alasan mengapa dirinya selalu di samping Haruno Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Kerjasama bisnis," kepada semua orang yang menanyakan hal tersebut.

Jika dibilang nyaman, tidak juga. Ia terpaksa harus mengalihkan seluruh komando usahanya pada sekretaris pribadinya. Ia juga harus menahan segala pandangan negatif yang ditujukan setiap orang kepadanya. Lebih dari itu, ia mengikuti Haruno Sakura seharian! Perempuan ini bahkan hampir tidak pernah duduk di kursi kebesarannya lebih dari dua jam. Ia lebih senang memantau langsung aktivitas para karyawannya.

Demi apapun! Yang membuat Sasuke terheran-heran hingga saat ini adalah rasa hormat yang diberikan para karyawan kepada perempuan ini. Haruno Sakura hanyalah seorang perempuan yang baru berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Masih seorang gadis kecil di dunia bisnis! Tetapi tidak ada yang keberatan dengan posisinya saat ini. Bahkan banyak pula karyawan senior yang membungkukkan tubuh mereka saat menyapa Haruno Sakura.

Sepertinya ia belum mengetahui segala hal yang dimiliki oleh perempuan berambut pendek ini.

"Tuan Uchiha?"

Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Sakura.

"Ada tempat yang ingin saya kunjungi. Saya kira, hari ini cukup bagi Anda."

Sasuke menaikkan sedikit ujung lengan kiri jasnya. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Biasanya si direktur eksekutif muda ini menyelesaikan pekerjaannya minimal jam tiga sore.

"Aku akan ikut."

Sakura mengangkat telapak tangannya sedikit. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula, ini adalah urusan di luar pekerjaan. Saya tidak bisa membebani seorang pebisnis untuk urusan pribadi saya."

Setelah menyampaikan penolakannya, Sakura langsung mengambil langkah mendahului Sasuke menuju _lift_. Sasuke yang merasa tidak bisa menerima penolakan Sakura pun mengejar langkahnya walau si perempuan Haruno itu telah masuk _lift_ terlebih dahulu.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura menutup matanya sejenak. Ia tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan nama tanpa mencantumkan jabatannya—sebagai tanda formalitas—saat sedang jam kerja.

"Panggil saya Direktur Haruno saat sedang jam kerja, Tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke tampaknya tidak terlalu mempedulikan himbauan tersebut. "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Saya hargai perasaan Anda, tetapi saya tidak bisa—"

"Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu. Sebagai seorang teman! Bukan pebisnis."

Suara datar Sasuke membuat atensi Sakura beralih kepada dirinya. Perempuan itu menekan nomor lantai dasar yang ditujunya. Bahu lebar Sasuke menegang saat melihat senyuman miring yang terulas di bibir tipis Haruno Sakura.

"Sayang sekali, tetapi saya tidak pernah menganggap Anda sebagai seorang teman, Tuan Uchiha."

Setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, pintu _lift_ pun tertutup. Kharisma yang dimiliki perempuan itu membuatnya lupa akan tujuan awalnya di perusahaan ini. Ia ingin mengenal Haruno Sakura. Menjadi akrab dengan perempuan secemerlang itu tentu membawa sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Tetapi apa mau dikata, _image_ yang dimilikinya buruk—ia sadar akan hal itu. Suatu hal yang wajar jika seorang perempuan berderajat tinggi seperti Haruno Sakura tidak ingin dekat dengannya dalam urusan pribadi.

Baru saja Sasuke akan membalikkan tubuhnya, langkahnya tertahan akibat suara pintu _lift_ yang terbuka kembali. Di dalam _lift_ , Haruno Sakura sedang tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Sasuke sempat terbengong-bengong dalam beberapa saat.

"Silahkan masuk! Banyak yang menunggu _lift_ ini," ujar Sakura menahan tombol agar pintu _lift_ tetap terbuka.

Seakan meraih kesadarannya, Sasuke segera berjalan masuk ke dalam _lift_. Begitu Sasuke telah masuk, Sakura pun menekan tombol agar pintu _lift_ tertutup dan turun ke lantai dasar.

"Saya senang jika memiliki banyak afiliasi. Anggap saja ini merupakan awal pertemanan kita, Tuan Uchiha."

Wajah tampan nan dewasa Sasuke membentuk sebuah senyuman miring. Berteman dengan Haruno Sakura? Tidak terdengar buruk. Siapa tahu ia dapat belajar beberapa hal dari perempuan ini untuk menjadi seorang pebisnis serta pemimpin yang berkharisma.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panti Asuhan Haruno.

Begitulah batin Sasuke saat membaca nama di pagar depan gedung tersebut. Urusan pribadi apa yang membuat Haruno Sakura ke tempat ini?

"Selamat siang, Nona," sapa seorang wanita berusia sekitar empat puluhan tahun yang mengenakan seragam panti. Tampaknya wanita ini merupakan pengurus panti.

Sakura membalas sapaan wanita itu dengan anggukan sekilas disertai senyuman.

"Dan Tuan ini?"

"Beliau Uchiha Sasuke, rekan bisnis sekaligus teman baru saya," ujar Sakura memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada pengurus panti.

"Berjalan dengan pria setampan ini? Anda yakin hanya ingin berteman?" goda wanita itu yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman formal oleh Sakura.

"Usami Shina. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Tuan Uchiha," ujar wanita bernama depan Shina itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas dengan jabatan tangan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Mari saya antar masuk."

Ketiganya pun berjalan masuk lingkungan panti. Sasuke memang sudah mengunjungi cukup banyak panti semasa hidupnya. Tetapi ia tidak pernah menemukan panti senyaman ini sebelumnya. Arsitekturnya terlihat begitu cocok dengan lingkungan. Fasilitasnya juga tidak main-main.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi panti ini di sela-sela kesibukan Anda, Nona."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu, Bibi Shina. Panti ini sudah menjadi tempat bermain saya sejak kecil."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Aku tidak melihat penghuni pantinya di sini."

Shina menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ruang depan ini memang sengaja disterilkan untuk keperluan administrasi. Hanya pengurus panti yang ada di kawasan ini."

"Saya membawa beberapa _cupcake_ dan _pudding._ Mohon bantuannya untuk membagikannya ke anak-anak, Bibi Shina," ujar Sakura memberikan tiga dari tujuh kantung cemilan yang ia bawa untuk anak-anak panti kepada Shina.

"Kau membeli sebanyak itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan jumlah cemilan yang dibeli Sakura. Sebanyak apa penghuni panti ini?

"Tidak. Seorang rekan yang saya punya membuatkan ini untuk anak-anak setiap saya berkunjung."

"Ia memberikannya?"

Kepala Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja."

"Wah, ternyata masih banyak orang dermawan di dunia ini," batin Sasuke.

"Bibi Shina, apakah ada anggota famili atau rekan saya yang datang ke panti ini selama satu bulan terakhir?" tanya Sakura kepada Shina yang membantu membawa kantung bawaan Sakura bersama pengurus panti lain.

"Tuan Muda dan Nona Hyuuga datang ke sini sekitar tiga minggu lalu. Ada beberapa sekolah yang mereka sarankan kepada kami. Sekolah-sekolah tersebut di bawah naungan keluarga Hyuuga."

Sakura tampak berpikir. "Benar juga. Sekolah naungan Haruno kuotanya tidak terlalu banyak dan tidak cukup untuk menampung seluruh anak panti. Syukurlah mereka membantu untuk hal ini."

Shina menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui pernyataan Sakura.

"Kau menyekolahkan mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seluruh anak yang ada di panti ini kami sekolahkan hingga minimal tamat SMA. Kami menanggung hidup mereka yang berada di panti ini."

Bola mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Sampai sejauh itu? Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik. "Memanusiakan seorang manusia."

Shina tersenyum. Sebagai seseorang yang telah bekerja selama dua puluhan tahun di panti ini, ia telah mengenal Sakura sejak pertama gadis itu mengunjungi panti ini saat berusia enam tahun. Ia turut bangga melihat gadis kecil yang dulu sering bermain di panti asuhan ini tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan yang hebat. Sementara Sasuke terpaku tatkala mendengar jawaban mematikan yang dilontarkan Haruno Sakura kepadanya. Perempuan ini memang bukan perempuan sembarangan!

"Hanya Hyuuga bersaudara?"

"Tidak. Dua minggu setelahnya—tepatnya minggu lalu—dokter Yakushi datang. Moegi…"

Senyum pada wajah Sakura luntur. Ia segera menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Shina.

"Ada apa dengan Moegi?"

"Dokter Yakushi mengatakan bahwa obat yang ia berikan hanya beberapa jenis analgesik saja."

"Bukankah sudah saya katakan untuk melakukan operasi saja?"

"Saya sudah mengatakannya kepada beliau. Tetapi beliau ingin mencari seorang profesional yang cocok untuk melakukannya karena ini operasi yang berbahaya. Selain itu, tidak mudah untuk menemukan donor organ yang cocok."

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menutup matanya lalu menarik napas panjang. Hampir saja emosinya terlepas. Ia sudah mengenal dokter Yakushi—Yakushi Kabuto—cukup lama. Ia juga tau akan kebiasaan dokter spesialis penyakit dalam satu ini yang begitu teliti hingga tanpa sadar sudah membuang banyak waktu karena ketelitian tersebut. Batin Sakura memintanya untuk tetap tenang dan memikirkan jalan keluar dengan kepala dingin.

"Saya akan mengatasinya nanti."

Kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu hak kantoran berjalan menuju salah satu pengurus panti lalu merogoh sebuah _pudding_ dari kantung.

"Tuan Uchiha, silahkan berkeliling di panti ini sesuka Anda. Saya ingin mengurus beberapa hal terlebih dahulu. Bibi Shina, mohon bantuannya untuk menemani tuan Uchiha."

"Baik, Nona."

Tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura langsung berjalan masuk bagian dalam panti seorang diri beserta sebuah _pudding_ _vanilla_ dingin di tangannya. Sasuke hanya melihat sosok Sakura yang menjauh dengan kedua mata hitamnya yang datar.

"Mari, Tuan Uchiha. Biar saya ajak Anda berkeliling."

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas lalu mengikuti langkah pengurus panti tersebut.

"Ekspresinya sedikit berubah saat mendengar tentang keadaan Moegi," ucap Sasuke sengaja memancing respon dari Shina. Ia penasaran, tetapi gengsinya membuat dirinya mengubah pertanyaan menjadi pernyataan.

"Benar. Moegi adalah yatim piatu yang Nona Sakura selamatkan saat beliau membeli tanah di tempat prostitusi untuk dibangun kembali menjadi tempat lembaga kemasyarakatan."

Membeli tanah di tempat prostitusi untuk dibangun kembali menjadi tempat lembaga kemasyarakatan? Hanya Haruno Sakura yang nekat melakukan hal segila itu. Perempuan ini begitu percaya diri seakan tak gentar menghadapi resiko di depannya.

"Sepertinya, Moegi merupakan anak salah satu pekerja prostitusi di sana. Tetapi ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa dan dimana ibunya. Ia seringkali menerima kekerasan di lingkungannya, termasuk dipaksa untuk mengkonsumsi narkoba. Saat itulah Nona menyelamatkan Moegi yang baru berusia enam tahun tersebut. Saya begitu ingat tatapan para dewan direksi begitu Nona membawa Moegi ke depan panti."

Shina mengambil jeda sejenak lalu tersenyum. Ingatan dua tahun lalu masih cukup segar di pikirannya.

"Dengan lantang beliau menolak segala cemooh yang ditujukan para dewan kepada Moegi dan membawanya masuk ke panti. 'Adakah di antara Anda sekalian yang cukup berbesar hati untuk menolongnya? Jika tidak, Anda sekalian tidak memiliki hak untuk menghentikan seorang manusia yang ingin menolong sesamanya seperti ini!', begitulah yang Nona ucapkan saat para dewan mengajukan protes. Semuanya terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya saya berpikir, betapa beruntungnya saya melihat perempuan sehebat ini tumbuh dengan mata kepala saya sendiri."

"Nona memberikan sebuah janji bahwa akan menunjukkan seperti apa masa depan itu kepada Moegi. Sehingga dalam rehabilitasi selama dua tahun, Moegi terbebas sepenuhnya dari rasa candu akan narkoba. Namun Moegi belum terbebas dari penyakitnya."

"Penyakit apa yang ia miliki?"

"Gagal jantung. Kondisi tubuh Moegi belum terlalu stabil pasca-rehabilitasi. Jalan satu-satunya yang tercepat adalah operasi. Tetapi belum ada ahli dan donor yang cocok untuk itu."

Keduanya berjalan hingga memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman yang terletak di bawah pepohonan. Banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman. Berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya, Sasuke tidak merasakan apapun tatkala melihat keceriaan yang terpancar di wajah anak-anak tersebut. Di sebuah jendela arah jam satu darinya, Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang duduk sembari menggenggam telapak tangan seorang gadis kecil. Moegi tampak sesekali tertawa saat sedang berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Ada berapa anak yang seperti dia di sini?"

"Sekitar empat anak. Dua anak sudah berhasil disembuhkan dan dipindahkan ke cabang panti asuhan Haruno yang lain. Salah satunya sedang ditangani di Kobe karena donor untuk menyembuhkan hatinya sudah ditemukan di sana. Sisanya Moegi yang masih berada di sini."

Sasuke menerawang langit biru di atasnya. Untuk apa perempuan itu memberikan banyak pengorbanan demi orang yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya? Kesannya terhadap Haruno Sakura mulai berubah. Tampaknya direktur eksekutif muda itu tidak selicik yang ia pikirkan.

"Nona sangat baik. Bahkan Presiden Direktur Mebuki tidak berbuat sebanyak ini."

"Presiden Direktur Mebuki? Maksudmu, Haruno Mebuki?"

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar nama wanita berkebangsaan Jepang yang dicap wanita paling berpengaruh di seluruh negeri sakura setelah pertemuannya dengan Haruno Sakura di kediaman Haruno.

"Benar. Nyonya Haruno Mebuki. Saya tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang buruk mengenai beliau, tetapi beliau orang yang tidak memiliki kebesaran hati seperti Nona."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti para pebisnis besar lainnya, Pres membangun panti ini hanya demi menarik simpati masyarakat dan meningkatkan kredibilitas usahanya. Tetapi tepat empat tahun lalu saat Nona berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya di perguruan tinggi, seluruh lembaga sosial yang dimiliki Haruno berpindah tangan kepada Nona. Seluruh lembaga sosial yang terbentuk empat tahun terakhir ini hanya dibentuk oleh Nona tanpa campur tangan Pres."

"Aku baru memikirkannya, tetapi apakah Haruno Mebuki mengijinkan tindakannya yang seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Dua ibu-anak itu tampaknya memiliki sesuatu yang kompleks.

"Awalnya tidak. Tetapi, ada kesepakatan yang ditawarkan oleh Nona. Kesepakatan itu adalah untuk mengambil anak-anak dengan prestasi dan kemampuan terbaik untuk mengabdi kepada Haruno. Pres tertarik mendengar ide _brilliant_ itu dan menyetujui segala bantuan yang diberikan Nona kepada anak-anak."

Bola mata Sasuke menatap _horror_ kepada wanita penjaga panti tersebut. Menjadikan anak di panti asuhannya sendiri menjadi karyawan yang mengabdi kepada perusahaan Haruno? Bahkan di kepala Sasuke tidak pernah terlintas ide segila ini.

"Tetapi itu semua hanya alasan. Nona hanya ingin menolong mereka. Dan ia membutuhkan alasan tersebut untuk menghadapi Pres. Hingga saat ini, sudah ada sekitar lima puluh anak yang bekerja di kantor pusat. Sisanya masih belum dapat saya hitung."

Kepala Sasuke terasa mengambang. Jika seperti itu, maka loyalitas tidak akan menjadi masalah yang besar bagi perusahaan Haruno. Sambil menyelam minum air, mungkin itulah pribahasa yang cocok untuk keadaan saat ini. Mau dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, Haruno Sakura hanya sedang memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ia miliki semaksimal mungkin untuk memajukan perusahaannya. Semakin banyak bantuan yang ia berikan, semakin dalam pula ikatan anak-anak terhadap Haruno. Batin Sasuke telah mengirimkan sinyal bahaya. Kesulitan untuk menemukan celah perusahaan akan sangat tinggi karena kemungkinan karyawan dalamnya adalah anak-anak panti.

Hari ini pula Sasuke menarik kesimpulan bahwa panti asuhan adalah gudang sumber daya manusia Haruno _corporation_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan kakak Sakura akan datang ke sini lagi?"

"Bukankah kakak baru dua jam di sini? Kami masih ingin bersama kakak."

Sakura menghadapi anak-anak panti yang masih enggan membiarkannya beranjak dengan senyuman. Tubuh dengan balutan _suit_ kantor berwarna merah gelap itu berjongkok lalu mengelus kepala salah seorang bocah dengan lembut.

"Lain kali kakak akan datang lagi."

"Eeh, pasti lama. Aku masih ingin bermain dengan kakak."

Salah seorang pengurus panti mulai memisahkan anak-anak yang terlihat menarik-narik stelan kantor Sakura.

"Tidak boleh begitu, Anak-anak. Nona memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Kakak, kakak. Apa paman itu pacar kakak?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki kepada Sakura seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Hm? Bukan. Tuan itu hanya teman kakak."

"Kakak jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Tampaknya paman itu orang jahat."

Dalam detik itu pula Sasuke langsung mempelototi bocah bermulut asal itu dengan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya. Jahat darimananya? Daritadi ia hanya diam saja _kok_!

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Dielusnya kepala bocah tersebut. "Kalau kamu tahu paman itu orang jahat, saat sudah besar nanti jangan menjadi seperti itu ya?"

Berkat kalimat Sakura, pelototan tersebut langsung dialihkan kepada dirinya. Perempuan itu bahkan masih ingin menyindirnya di depan anak-anak. Beberapa pengurus panti hanya tertawa, tidak menganggap serius pembicaraan Sakura dan bocah itu.

"Aku berjanji saat aku besar nanti tidak akan menjadi seperti paman ini. Aku akan menjadi orang yang berguna bagi kakak Sakura!"

Wajah Sasuke kembali datar seperti semula. Kelihatannya, memang beginilah penanaman moral yang diberikan kepada anak-anak panti ini. Mempengaruhi _mindset_ seorang anak saat masih dalam masa _golden age_ memang efektif. Sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun kemudian, pion-pion dalam perusahaan properti Haruno akan bertransformasi menjadi benteng yang tak tertembus oleh siapapun. Akan semakin sulit menemukan celah untuk menjatuhkan Haruno.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. Jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Hari ini adalah hari Selasa. Pekerjaannya hari ini selesai sampai di sini.

"Kalau begitu, kami undur diri terlebih dahulu. Terima kasih atas hari ini, Semuanya," pamit Sakura membungkukkan badannya lima belas derajat sebagai salam kasual kepada seluruh warga panti.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya juga seperti Sakura. Setelah itu, mereka pun berjalan menuju gerbang depan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil perusahaan dengan seorang supir yang telah menunggu di dalamnya. Baru saja melewati gerbang depan, telepon genggam Sakura berbunyi.

"Selamat sore. Dengan ketua dewan direksi internal, Haruno Sakura, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pria raven itu tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan via telepon tersebut karena kecilnya suara yang dikeluarkan saat berkomunikasi. Tetapi tatapan mata hitam itu langsung menjadi serius saat melihat adanya perubahan ekspresi dari Haruno Sakura. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang dilakukan gadis itu selain mendengarkan ucapan orang yang tengah meneleponnya saat ini.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Saya akan mengatasinya."

Telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Sedikit masalah. Bisakah Anda menemani saya ke suatu tempat? Mohon maaf karena saya meminta Anda untuk bekerja saat jam kerja Anda sudah berakhir untuk hari ini."

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala menyanggupi permintaan Sakura kepadanya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, keduanya pun langsung memasuki mobil.

"Maaf, Paman. Tolong antarkan kami ke HB sekarang. Kecepatan tinggi," ujar Sakura seraya mengenakan _seat belt_ -nya di bangku belakang mobil.

"Baik, Direktur."

Pria raven berusia tiga puluh tahun itu juga mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Kecepatan tinggi untuk sedikit masalah, eh?

Mobil langsung melaju dengan cepat menuju tempat yang Sakura beritahu kepada supir. Jalan tol diambil. Mata hitam Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura yang tampak biasa saja walau raut wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya ke depan dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang. Kepalanya memang terasa sedikit pening, tetapi tidak ada gunanya jika ia panik. Seorang pebisnis kelas tinggi seperti dirinya harus bersikap tenang di segala situasi. Jika membiarkan emosi mengambil alih pikirannya, kekacauan akan semakin besar. Hati boleh panas, tetapi kepala harus tetap dingin. Itulah paham _entrepreneurship_ yang dipegang teguh oleh perempuan dua puluh empat tahun tersebut.

" _Hawaiian Blues_ , salah satu _resort_ dengan pantai buatan kami di Yokohama hampir seperempat bangunannya terbakar."

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu langsung menatap _horror_ si perempuan _pink_. Itu bukan lagi sedikit masalah, tetapi masalah besar! Bagaimana bisa ekspresi dan gerak tubuh perempuan ini seperti tidak memiliki masalah apapun?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dugaan sementara ini bukan kecelakaan karena ditemukan cairan bahan bakar di sekeliling bangunan _resort_. Ada yang berniat tidak baik dengan membakarnya."

Sasuke bersusah payah menelan ludahnya. Seputih apapun seorang pengusaha, pasti ada pesaing yang ingin menjatuhkan dengan cara kotor. Diam-diam Sasuke sedikit merasa malu dengan dirinya yang dulu. Memenangkan sebuah proyek bisnis bukan murni karena prestasinya tetapi karena menggoda para wanita eksekutif perusahaan dengan tubuhnya. Mengesampingkan itu semua, ternyata menjadi seorang pengusaha besar tidak selamanya tenang. Bahkan badai pun mampu menerjang seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Anda senang dengan kejadian ini?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Senyum itu masih belum pudar hingga atensinya yang awalnya tertuju ke depan beralih ke pria di sampingnya. Pria tiga puluh tahun itu tidak menjawab. Hanya saja, ia menunjukkan sebuah seringai yang terlihat jelas oleh Sakura. Gadis berpangkat direktur eksekutif itu mendengus menahan tawa.

"Anda benar-benar pria yang jujur, Tuan Uchiha."

"Hn. Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata bulat Sakura sedikit menyayu saat melihat pemandangan di luar kaca mobil kantornya. Wartawan mengerubungi bagian _resort_ -nya yang terbakar dan menyampaikan berita entah apa itu. Bayangkan saja salah satu properti berbisnisnya sedang mendapat musibah, sekarang ia harus menghadapi begitu banyak wartawan yang lebih mementingkan ke _kepo_ an mereka.

"Anda tidak perlu keluar, Tuan Uchiha. Saya yang akan menanganinya."

Sasuke melayangkan tatapan yang menanyakan alasan perintah Sakura kepadanya. Bungsu Haruno tersebut menarik napas panjang.

"Wartawan sedang agresif saat ini. Bahkan kebersamaan saya dan Anda akan dijadikan sebagai berita recehan di media nantinya."

Tak ingin mendengar penolakan lebih lanjut dari Sasuke, Sakura pun membuka pintu mobil kemudian menurunkan kakinya yang terlapisi sepatu hak kantoran ke tanah. Tubuh langsingnya yang terbalut _suit_ merah gelap berjalan dengan postur tegap dan penuh kepercayaan diri. Cara kakinya yang saling menyilang bak _catwalk_ terlihat anggun di mata siapapun. Rambut sebahunya berkibar tatkala ia bergerak melawan arah angin di depannya. Aura serta wibawanya yang begitu besar membuat para wartawan terdiam sejenak begitu melihat dirinya.

"Direktur!"

Sang manajer pengelola _resort_ langsung berlari ke arah Sakura dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat ke depan sang direktur eksekutif Haruno yang menjadi penanggung jawab sekaligus pengawas _resort_ ini. Manajer tersebut sudah tidak peduli akan apapun, termasuk awak media yang pasti akan merekam aksinya sekalipun. Sakura hanya diam. Ia baru saja sampai dan langsung disuguhi aksi seperti ini. Sebagai seorang atasan, ia tidak berhak menghentikan niat karyawannya yang ingin bersuara.

"Saya mohon maaf, Direktur! Ini semua terjadi akibat kelengahan saya dalam menjaga keamanan _resort_. Saya tidak becus sebagai seorang manajer pengelola. Saya ikhlas jika harus dipecat saat ini juga. Kesalahan saya memang fatal. Saya benar-benar minta maaf!" ujar si manajer dalam posisi bungkuknya.

Beberapa detik lamanya, Sakura tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun. Ekspresi perempuan kelas tinggi itu juga tidak berubah. Begitu salah seorang _cameraman_ mengangkat kameranya hendak merekam aksi manajer _Hawaiian Blues_ tersebut, Sakura langsung mengangkat tangannya—isyarat bagi awak media tersebut untuk tidak melanjutkan aksinya. Namun namanya juga wartawan, apapun akan dilakukannya demi mendapat bahan berita. Begitu ia mengangkatkameranya ke atas bahu, Sakura menusuknya dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam seperti akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Menelan ludah, _cameraman_ tersebut pun menurunkan kembali kameranya.

Sakura mengangkat tubuh salah seorang manajer pria kepercayaannya itu yang tampak seperti akan menangis. Pria ini memang benar-benar menyesali kelalaiannya, Sakura tahu itu. Lagipula, sangat kejam untuk membiarkan satu orang menanggung ini semua.

Perempuan beraura kuat itu berjalan ke tengah kerumunan awak media. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam ke depan tanpa rasa gentar atau khawatir sedikitpun akan musibah yang menimpa _resort_ bisnisnya. Musibah seperti ini tidak akan pernah menggoyahkan dirinya sedikitpun. Ia seorang _entrepreneur_. Seorang pemimpin. Teladan bagi para karyawannya. Jika ia goyah, kepada siapa lagi karyawannya akan bernaung? Kepada siapa lagi karyawannya akan menaruh kepercayaan?

"Rekamlah yang akan saya lakukan saat ini, tetapi tidak dengan manajer kepercayaan saya."

Mendengar titah Sakura, para awak media langsung menyiapkan kamera masing-masing untuk merekam aksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura.

"Kepada seluruh warga Jepang, khususnya warga Yokohama, saya Haruno Sakura selaku penanggung jawab _resort Hawaiian Blues_ meminta maaf atas masalah yang ditimbulkan akibat kejadian ini. Semua ini dikarenakan kelalaian saya sebagai seorang pemimpin dalam mengarahkan karyawan saya yang sudah bekerja keras demi _resort_ ini. Saya akan menerima secara positif kerjasama dengan pihak kepolisian dalam menyelidiki kasus ini. Kepada pelanggan atau _client_ , kami mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan yang ditimbulkan. Renovasi akan kami lakukan segera dan saya jamin akan selesai kurang dari dua minggu."

Sakura menarik napasnya. Harga diri bukanlah persoalan yang utama di sini. Ia seorang pebisnis dan memang sudah seharusnya bersiap untuk membungkukkan tubuhnya saat menghadapi suatu masalah.

"Sekali lagi, atas masalah yang telah kami timbulkan, saya Haruno Sakura selaku perwakilan dari Haruno _Corporation_ meminta maaf kepada seluruh pihak yang telah terganggu oleh masalah ini."

Begitu Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat tepat di depan kamera para awak media tanpa merasa sungkan akan harga dirinya. Ia berdarah Jepang. Ia seorang pebisnis. Ia harus berani mengakui kesalahannya sendiri jika memang demikian. Sekali lagi, harga diri bukanlah persoalan yang utama di sini.

Para awak media terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi telah mereka siapkan menjadi tidak berguna. Haruno Sakura mengakui kesalahannya sendiri secara langsung. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri saat mendengar Sakura berbicara di depan kamera dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Aura dan wibawa yang dimiliki perempuan berbahaya ini membuat mereka seperti melihat Haruno Sakura berada di tempat yang jauh di atas mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkat tindakan pelurusan yang dilakukan Sakura kepada para awak media, kini permasalahan dengan media telah usai. Satu-per-satu _reporter_ yang tadinya membawakan berita dengan ekspresi serius mereka berubah setelah Sakura menghadapi mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat lebih cerah. Berita dibawakan dengan bahan yang positif.

Sasuke yang merasa menunggu terlalu lama di mobil pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghampiri Sakura. Pria dengan feromon menarik itu menyeringai. Kali ini Haruno Sakura akan jatuh, pikirnya.

"Direktur, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya tidak pantas mendapatkan pembelaan dari Anda."

Sakura menatap langit yang telah berubah menjadi warna jingga. Pukul setengah lima sore. Hari ini merupakan hari yang panjang baginya. Ke kantor, ke panti asuhan, lalu ke _resort_ satu ini di Yokohama. Mungkin tidak selamanya hari-hari yang ia miliki terasa membosankan. Sedikit konflik untuk memacu adrenalinnya.

"Saya tidak membela Anda, Manajer. Ini memang kesalahan saya. Saya terlalu bergantung kepada Anda hingga melupakan tugas saya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Pasti sulit bagi Anda bukan, Manajer?"

Pria tiga puluh lima tahun itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Sakura.

"Sosok sehebat Anda, akan saya hormati seumur hidup!"

"Hmph, bodoh sekali membuang harga diri demi menyelamatkan seorang karyawan," batin Sasuke senang.

Ia tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba. Hari dimana reputasi Haruno Sakura rusak. Ditambah lagi di hadapan seluruh awak media! Mungkin ia akan menggunakan cara seperti ini untuk menjatuhkan perempuan licik itu di masa depan.

Haruno Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke masih dengan langkah penuh kepercayaan dirinya. Setelah melakukan pengakuan dengan taruhan besar di depan media, pendiriannya masih tidak goyah. Senyuman tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau benar-benar kacau, Sakura," ujar Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Masih dengan senyumannya, Sakura menatap matahari yang akan segera tenggelam di pantai buatan _resort_ -nya.

"Anda pikir begitu?"

Senyum meremehkan dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat diarahkan pada Sasuke.

"Anda merintis bisnis Anda pada usia dua puluh enam tahun, bukan?"

"Lalu ada apa dengan itu?"

Sakura mendengus. "Saya memulai karir bisnis saya di Haruno sepuluh tahun lalu."

Bola mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak. Sepuluh tahun lalu? Artinya perempuan ini terjun ke perusahaannya sendiri sejak ia berusia empat belas tahun? Tidakkah ini terlalu gila?

"Walaupun usia saya enam tahun di bawah Anda, pengalaman saya dalam berbisnis enam tahun lebih banyak daripada Anda. Situasi seperti ini bukan hal yang besar bagi saya."

Alis pria Uchiha itu menekuk begitu dalam. Baru kali ini ia diremehkan oleh seorang perempuan yang masih berusia belia dalam dunia bisnis. Manusia normal mana yang masih tetap percaya diri setelah melakukan pengakuan yang mengorbankan harga diri di depan media? Sasuke dengan percaya diri yakin bahwa pengalamannya lebih banyak dari Haruno Sakura. Karena itu, ia yakin bahwa perempuan itu akan jatuh akibat aksi sembrononya.

"Nona Haruno?"

Keduanya berbalik ke arah asal suara di belakang mereka. Dua orang pria dengan seragam polisi menunjukkan kartu identitas mereka. Beruntung Tokyo MPD yang turun langsung untuk kasus ini. Sebaik apapun Sakura, sebagai seorang _stockholder_ , tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang telah membahayakan bisnis dan kliennya dengan cara kotor seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak berkelas. Membakar bangunan untuk menjatuhkan seorang pengusaha besar seperti dirinya? Uang yang ia miliki bahkan cukup untuk memperluas _resort_ -nya seluas dua hektar lagi.

"Kami memerlukan kerjasama Anda dalam kasus ini."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun pria yang menduduki posisi manajer pengelola di _resort_ itu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Biar saya saja, Direktur. Saya yang berada di TKP saat kebakaran terjadi."

"Tidak, biar saya saja. Saya tidak ingin menyerahkan tanggung jawab saya begitu saja."

"Saya saja, Direktur. Setidaknya, biarkan saya menebus kelalaian saya dengan ini."

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu tampak berpikir. Kasihan juga melihat karyawannya sampai memohon-mohon seperti ini karena merasa bersalah. Mata hijaunya melirik ke arah polisi seolah meminta pendapat mereka. Begitu anggukan kepala diberikan, Sakura menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Untuk urusan kerjasama dengan pihak kepolisian, saya serahkan kepada Anda, Manajer. Mohon bantuannya."

Manajer pengelola itu tersenyum bangga. "Anda dapat mengandalkan saya, Direktur!"

Kedua polisi dan manajer pengelola itupun beranjak dari lokasi lalu memasuki mobil kepolisian untuk menuju kantor MPD untuk melakukan penyelidikan.

Sakura menaikkan sedikit lengan _blazer_ kirinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya untuk melihat jam. Pukul lima lewat lima belas menit. Perlu empat puluh lima menit baginya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Karena masalah sudah selesai, mungkin sudah saatnya untuk pulang. Mandi dan berendam air hangat dengan _aromatherapy_ yang menyegarkan setelah hari sepanjang ini mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

"Tuan Uchiha, sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk pulang."

"Hn."

Dua pebisnis dengan perusahaan berbeda itupun membalikkan tubuh mereka untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar _resort_. Namun, ada dua wartawan yang melihat pergerakan keduanya saat melangkahkan kaki mereka ke luar. Dua wartawan itu saling mengangguk seolah memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Direktur Haruno Sakura!"

Langkah baik Sakura maupun Sasuke terhenti tatkala mendengar teriakan tersebut. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya mengikuti Sakura. Perempuan itu menatap bingung kedua wartawan yang sedang cengengesan walau menjadi pusat perhatian wartawan lainnya.

"Kami sangat senang bertemu dengan sosok sehebat Anda!"

Setelah berujar demikian, keduanya pun membungkukkan tubuh mereka penuh hormat kepada Sakura. Aksi tersebut tampaknya memberi inspirasi ke wartawan lain hingga seluruh awak media yang ada di _resort_ itu membungkukkan tubuh mereka kepada Haruno Sakura.

Mendapat perlakuan demikian dari orang-orang yang bukan karyawannya membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Awalnya, ia hanya ingin meluruskan permasalahan terkait musibah yang menimpa _resort_ -nya kepada media agar tidak ada berita negatif mengenai _resort_ maupun perusahaannya. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka para wartawan akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Angkatlah kepala kalian," ujar Sakura yang merasa sedikit sungkan karena perlakuan para wartawan kepadanya.

Mengikuti titah Sakura, para awak media pun meluruskan tubuh mereka kembali.

"Saya berharap agar saya dapat terus bekerjasama dengan wartawan sehebat kalian. Saya mengucapkan, terima kasih atas hari ini."

Senyuman maut penarik seluruh makhluk hidup disunggingkan oleh Haruno Sakura. Hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, atau ia memang melihat sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan keluar dari diri perempuan itu?

Meninggalkan para wartawan yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan dirinya, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Mari, Tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke merasakan angin yang begitu hebat menerpanya tepat setelah Haruno Sakura berjalan melewati dirinya. Sungguh! Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki perempuan itu hingga dapat menarik manusia di seluruh kalangan seperti ini.

Bukannya mencemooh, para wartawan justru mengelu-elukan dirinya. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa berita yang keluar nanti pasti akan semakin menambah nilai positif Haruno Sakura. Perempuan ini sudah memprediksi segala sebab-akibat melalui aksinya tadi. Kharisma yang ia miliki sulit untuk ditolak oleh siapapun.

Begitu masuk ke dalam mobil, telepon genggam Sakura berbunyi. Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan menutup pintu mobil. Supir menjalankan mobil menuju kediaman Sasuke terlebih dahulu yang berada di sebuah apartemen.

"Selamat sore. Dengan ketua dewan direksi internal, Haruno Sakura, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"….."

"Saya mohon maaf atas masalah yang telah ditimbulkan. Tetapi tenang saja, sudah saya urus dengan baik, Pres."

Mata Sasuke langsung terbelalak ke arah Sakura. Pres? Apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Presiden Direktur Haruno Mebuki? Dan apa-apaan dengan logat formal itu saat sedang berbicara dengan ibunya sendiri?

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan menyerahkan laporan pertanggungjawaban terkait masalah ini kepada Anda."

"….."

Ekspresi Sakura sedikit berubah. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti biasa dalam beberapa detik.

"Baik. Akan saya hubungi para dewan direksi untuk menghadiri rapat. Terima kasih."

Telepon dimatikan. Sakura menaruh kembali telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku _blazer_.

"Ada apa dengan ibumu?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas. Kebiasaan tidak sopan pria ini memang perlu diubah.

"Panggil beliau Pres. Hubungan pribadi berbeda dengan hubungan dalam pekerjaan," tegur Sakura.

"….."

"Akan diadakan rapat akbar bagi seluruh dewan direksi dari seluruh departemen. Karena itu, Pres akan kembali ke Jepang besok."

Pres akan kembali ke Jepang besok.

Pres akan kembali ke Jepang besok.

Pres akan kembali ke Jepang be—

BESOK?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Author's Note :

Ya, awalnya saya mau mengetik MBP ch 11 tapi karena _stuck_ , salah beralih ke NE ch 5. Chapter kali ini saya sengaja memberi sedikit masalah kepada Sakura agar ada _impact_ berbeda. Tidak selamanya saya _bully_ Sasucoretgaycoret secara beruntun. /narik cambuk/ Tidak terasa, NE sudah 1 tahun lebih 3 hari. Dan baru 5 chapter. /kayang/

 _ **Stockholder**_ : owner suatu korporasi.

 _Q : Pusing dengan tingkat kedudukan mereka. Tidak mengerti dengan dunia bisnis._

A : Err, kedudukan? _Put it simple_ , Haruno _corp_ lebih besar dari Uchiha _corp_. Walau Sakura hanya pemimpin tingkat 2 di Haruno _corp_ , pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari Sasuke yang pemimpin tingkat 1 karena sekali lagi Haruno _corp_ lebih besar. Dunia bisnis itu seputar uang dan koneksi. Pebisnis bisa mengendalikan politik, hukum, perekonomian nasional dengan uang dan kuasa mereka.

 _Q : Lemon?_

A : _Plot first.  
_

 _Q : Ke-Uchiha-an, harga diri Uchiha, harga diri Sasuke, martabat Uchiha._

A : Maaf, itu apa ya?

 _Q : Karakter Hinata-nya._

A : Yes. Saya memang suka dengan karakter Hinata yang seperti ini. _Cool_ _and sadist, why not?_

 _Q : Author memang beneran benci Sasuke?_

A : Sejujurnya saya biasa saja. _Bully_ itu dibawa bercanda aja. Haha. Saya hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada suami-kurang-ajar-yang-ninggalin-rumah-abis-anuin-istrinya ini.

Curhat dulu. Saya sudah sadar sejak awal fanfic ini memang temanya dapat menuai kontroversi. Karena pada kebanyakan fanfic, banyak yang dimanjakan dengan kesempurnaan Sasug—maksud saya Sasuke. Mungkin ada semacam _culture shock_ bagi para fans Sasuke yang terbiasa dengan kesempurnaan doi pas baca fanfic ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba di bawah Sakura, gitu. Tapi, kenapa harus selalu Sakura yang di bawah dan tersakiti terus? Sakura di atas dan memimpin juga bukan ide yang buruk. Saya sudah menghadapi beberapa anak berusia antara rated K dan T labil yang langsung saya hapus _review_ -nya karena tidak berguna bagi saya. Haha.

Terlepas dari itu semua, sepanjang 5 chapter ini saya berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang mampu menerima fanfic ini secara positif coret-dan mendukung partai bully sasugay-coret. Bagi yang tidak bisa menerima, mungkin kalian perlu belajar kedewasaan dan kematangan berpikir dari para pembaca lain yang mampu menerima ini dengan positif.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

 **Sign,**

 **Kuroda Yue – 15/01/2016 05.58PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

Begitu masuk ke dalam mobil, telepon genggam Sakura berbunyi. Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan menutup pintu mobil. Supir menjalankan mobil menuju kediaman Sasuke terlebih dahulu yang berada di sebuah apartemen.

"Selamat sore. Dengan ketua dewan direksi internal, Haruno Sakura, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"….."

"Saya mohon maaf atas masalah yang telah ditimbulkan. Tetapi tenang saja, sudah saya urus dengan baik, Pres."

Mata Sasuke langsung terbelalak ke arah Sakura. Pres? Apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Presiden Direktur Haruno Mebuki? Dan apa-apaan dengan logat formal itu saat sedang berbicara dengan ibunya sendiri?

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan menyerahkan laporan pertanggungjawaban terkait masalah ini kepada Anda."

"….."

Ekspresi Sakura sedikit berubah. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti biasa dalam beberapa detik.

"Baik. Akan saya hubungi para dewan direksi untuk menghadiri rapat. Terima kasih."

Telepon dimatikan. Sakura menaruh kembali telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku _blazer_.

"Ada apa dengan ibumu?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas. Kebiasaan tidak sopan pria ini memang perlu diubah.

"Panggil beliau Pres. Hubungan pribadi berbeda dengan hubungan dalam pekerjaan," tegur Sakura.

"….."

"Akan diadakan rapat akbar bagi seluruh dewan direksi dari seluruh departemen. Karena itu, Pres akan kembali ke Jepang besok."

Pres akan kembali ke Jepang besok.

Pres akan kembali ke Jepang besok.

Pres akan kembali ke Jepang be—

BESOK?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Not Everything  
a Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **By : Lycoris Rei**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk zhaErza**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-6-_

.

.

.

.

.

Rabu pukul 7:30 pagi.

Sasuke disibukkan dengan persiapan rapat dadakan yang diadakan dewan direksi di bawah pimpinan Haruno Mebuki. Begitu mereka menerima telepon dari wanita itu kemarin, Sakura dengan sigap langsung menghubungi para dewan direksi. Rapat dimulai pukul 9 pagi. Haruno Mebuki mungkin akan tiba pukul 8 nanti.

Sakura masih sibuk di ruangannya, mungkin melanjutkan bagian akhir dari laporan pertanggungjawabannya atas kejadian kemarin. Sasuke tidak terlalu tahu akan rinciannya. Tetapi sepertinya pelaku telah ditemukan oleh MPD. Tidak menutup kemungkinan _masalah kecil_ ini akan dibahas di rapat direksi nanti.

Helaan napas dikeluarkan. Akhirnya ia selesai menyusun bahan rapat di meja para dewan direksi di ruang rapat. Kira-kira ada 5 orang yang akan hadir di ruangan ini dan Sasuke diberi kesempatan untuk turut serta di dalamnya. Mungkin ini bukan rapat yang serius hingga dirinya diijinkan untuk masuk.

Sasuke mengembalikan lengan kemejanya yang telah ia lipat tadi ke bentuk semula sebelum keluar dari ruang rapat untuk memberitahu Sakura bahwa persiapannya telah selesai. Satu belokan lagi menuju ruangan Sakura, terdengar suara para karyawan di belakangnya.

"Pres datang."

Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat. Pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan properti Haruno tiba. Sasuke berdiri di belakang para karyawan yang membungkuk, menatap wanita karir paling berpengaruh di negeri sakura. Ia bukan bawahan wanita itu. Ia tidak perlu membungkukkan tubuh untuk menghormatinya. Mebuki juga tampak tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Dari garis wajahnya, Sasuke menebak Haruno Mebuki berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun ke atas. Ia tidak memiliki terlalu banyak garis penuaan di wajahnya. Masih terlihat segar. Dan tegas. Tatapan matanya tajam, sarat akan ketegasan yang dapat membuat siapapun membungkukkan tubuh untuk menghormatinya. Kharisma yang sama dengan Haruno Sakura.

 _Mungkin lebih._

Tidak ada satupun kesamaan fisik yang dimiliki wanita ini dengan Haruno Sakura. Rambut pirang-rambut merah muda, iris keabuan-iris kehijauan, rambut ikal-rambut lurus. Mungkin Haruno Sakura memiliki kesamaan fisik dengan ayahnya, pikir Sasuke. Tetapi aura keduanya sama.

Ibiki mengikuti Haruno Mebuki di belakang. Pres Haruno itu mungkin akan ke ruangannya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan Mebuki dengan Ibiki samar bahwa wanita berambut pirang itu ingin memeriksa beberapa arsip di ruangannya. Setelah wanita kepribadian dingin itu lewat, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buku jari Sasuke bertubrukan sebanyak tiga kali dengan pintu bertuliskan Direktur Internal Haruno Sakura.

"Masuk."

Mendapat ijin dari pemilik ruangan, Sasuke membuka pintu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan persiapan di ruang rapat."

"Kerja bagus," ujar Sakura masih terfokus dengan beberapa laporan di atas mejanya.

Pria tiga puluh tahun itu mengipas dengan kemejanya. Bahkan dalam pose menggoda seperti ini, Haruno Sakura tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. Sedikit banyak, Sasuke mulai meragukan pesonanya. Apakah usia mulai mengurangi pesonanya? Tetapi bukankah feromon pria sedang _subur_ di usia dewasa seperti ini?

 _Mungkin aku harus memastikannya lagi._

"Ada lagi, Tuan Uchiha?"

Sakura melepaskan kacamatanya sebelum mengurut pangkal hidungnya sejenak. Matanya memang sedikit _minus_ karena terlalu sering berurusan dengan tulisan dan layar komputer. Jika tidak mengenakan kacamata, mungkin matanya tidak akan sanggup.

Sial! Bahkan Sakura terlihat menarik dengan kacamatanya, bagi Sasuke.

"Ibumu sudah tiba. Sepertinya dia sedang di ruangannya dengan sekretarismu."

Sakura sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan logat tidak sopan Sasuke. Ia biarkan saja. Lagipula, tidak terasa sopan jika mengomentari orang yang lebih tua darinya terus-menerus.

"Kau tidak terlihat mirip dengannya."

Sinar pada tatapannya meredup. Ada sedikit perubahan pada raut wajahnya. Samar, tetapi Sasuke sedikit yakin bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang kompleks antara ibu-anak ini.

"Kita sedang di kantor. Saya harap Anda tidak mengungkit urusan pribadi."

Mata Sasuke sedikit menyipit namun penuh selidik.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Saya dan Tuan Uchiha akan segera ke ruang rapat."

Sakura menutup telepon yang kemungkinan dari bagian informasi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit. Sudah saatnya menuju ruang rapat.

Gadis lulusan _School of_ _Business Administration_ itu meraih jas abu bergaris putih dari sandaran kursinya. Ia kenakan jas tersebut di luar kemeja putihnya. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahu Sasuke karena pria itu juga tahu bahwa mereka akan segera menuju ruang rapat.

Ia kibas rambut yang terperangkap di balik kerah jasnya. Sakura hanya mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang sekiranya penting untuk rapat. Ia juga tampak menyetel ponselnya dalam mode getar agar tidak mengganggu keberlangsungan rapat sebelum ia masukkan ke saku jasnya.

Kadang Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Perempuan itu selalu membawa ponsel, tetapi sejauh yang ia tahu, selalu digunakan untuk keperluan bisnis. Apakah ia tidak memiliki lingkaran sosial?

"Mari," ujar Sakura sedikit mengarahkan wajahnya ke pintu.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa bagiku untuk ikut serta dalam rapat ini? Kau tidak akan tahu informasi internal apa yang akan aku manfaatkan nanti."

Bibir Sakura yang berwarna merah muda pucat melengkung.

"Saya memberikan Anda kesempatan."

Lengkungan manis itu menjadi seringai diikuti dengan mata hijau yang menyipit.

"Itupun jika Anda bisa menemukan celah."

Bibir Sasuke berkerut. Perempuan ini meremehkannya, lagi. Mungkin celah akan terbuka di rapat ini. Tetapi kepercayaan diri itu datang dari persiapan yang matang dalam menghadapi celah tersebut.

"Kau juga seorang manusia biasa."

Langkah Sakura tertahan. Ya. Sesempurna apapun dirinya, ia tidak lebih dari sekadar manusia biasa. Ia memiliki kekurangan. Ia terlihat memiliki segalanya, tetapi _tidak segalanya_ bisa ia miliki.

Ia mengulum senyum kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Pria ini terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk menjatuhkannya. Setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada meniduri puluhan wanita di luar sana demi saham atau proyek. Sakura tidak berharap banyak. Ia tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang—katakanlah—jahat. Ia mengakuinya sebagai seorang pebisnis karena kerja keras serta kepemimpinannya. Hanya saja, sebagai pribadi yang peduli, Sakura tidak dapat menerima cara pria raven itu. Oleh karena itu, ia biarkan pria itu sibuk memikirkan proyek kerjasama serta menjatuhkannya secara bersamaan, atau membiarkan bisnis pria itu di bawah naungannya tanpa perlu melakukan cara kotor terhadap wanita lagi.

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah."

 _Benar. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rapat mulai memasuki jam kedua. Sasuke memang disibukkan dengan kegiatan mencatat poin-poin yang dibahas dalam rapat, tetapi ia bisa merasakan _hawa panas_ dalam ruangan ini.

"Saya berani mengatakan bahwa properti itu patut dijual. Sahamnya sudah mengalami penurunan dan kita ambil kesempatan untuk menjualnya saat sahamnya sedang naik sekarang!" seorang pria selaku manajer tingkat atas dari divisi pemasaran angkat bicara.

"Mengapa kita tidak menunggu hingga mencapai _peak_ baru kita jual? Anda terlalu sembrono, Tuan Aoyama," ujar seorang lagi dari divisi pengembangan.

"Resikonya terlalu besar. Kita tidak pernah tahu dimana _peak_ yang Anda maksud itu!"

"Bukan berbisnis jika tidak ada resiko di dalamnya!"

Seingatnya, satu jam pertama tadi lumayan kondusif karena masing-masing divisi melaporkan _progress_ kinerja masing-masing. Tetapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini saat sedang membahas properti yang sudah _terbelakang_?

Sakura masih terdiam. Posisinya dalam hierarki perusahaan memang seperti layaknya seorang wakil direktur utama. Karena Haruno Mebuki duduk di sini, Sakura tidak banyak bicara. Perempuan itu tampak tidak terlalu tertarik dengan keputusan jual-beli properti yang sedang diributkan oleh direktur—sebutan untuk manajer tingkat atas—divisi lain. Wajahnya berbeda antara saat ini dan saat berada di panti asuhan. Saat sedang di kantor, wajahnya tampak lebih kaku, mungkin?

Lebih dari itu, Sasuke sudah mencoba melakukan kontak mata dengan salah seorang peserta rapat yang diyakini berasal dari divisi sumber daya manusia. Wanita itu tampak lumayan muda, mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua dari dirinya. Tetapi wanita itu bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

 _Sialan!_

Adu mulut tadi terhenti begitu Haruno Mebuki meletakkan pulpen hitam keemasannya ke atas meja. Gerakannya pelan, namun mampu membungkam seisi ruangan.

"Saya sudah mendengar argumen mengenai keputusan Anda sekalian."

Suaranya khas. Tegas. Terselip nada dingin di dalamnya.

Mebuki tidak banyak berbicara sejak tadi. Wanita itu hanya duduk tenang dan mendengarkan dalam diam. Sasuke memiliki kesan, jika mampu membuat Haruno Mebuki banyak berbicara, itu pasti hal yang menakjubkan.

"Saya berpikir, ada benarnya jika kita menunggu. Tetapi untuk mencapai _peak_ , saya rasa itu sedikit melewati batas keserakahan sebagai seorang pebisnis. Karenanya, kita akan menjual properti ini. Kita akan menunggu. Namun tidak lama."

"Apakah kita akan menunggu hingga sahamnya naik sebesar 10%?" usul divisi pemasaran, tampaknya kurang berani menatap CEO Haruno _Corporation_ terlalu lama.

Sakura berhenti memutar pulpennya.

"Terlalu tinggi. Saya menyarankan 5%. Properti ini sudah _sedikit_ terbelakang karena kurang mampu mengikuti tren. Bukannya pesimis, saya rasa kenaikan sebanyak 10% mustahil terjadi. Prediksi kenaikan tertinggi hanya sebesar 3 hingga 5 persen. Kita meminimalisir resiko di sini."

Seluruh manajerial tingkat atas tampak mengangguk-angguk setuju akan pernyataan masuk akal Sakura.

"Saran diterima. Properti ini akan dijual begitu saham mencapai kenaikan sebesar 5%."

Diam-diam Sasuke semakin merasa kagum pada Sakura. Benarkah perempuan itu berusia dua puluh empat tahun? Pengalamannya tampak sudah cukup banyak untuk mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Haruno Mebuki mungkin menghela napas lega karena memiliki penerus yang begitu menjanjikan seperti Haruno Sakura.

Manajer tingkat atas lainnya yang lebih tua tampak tidak terusik oleh posisi Sakura. Tanda bahwa mereka mengakuinya. Mengakui kemampuannya.

Sasuke semakin penasaran. Perempuan ini tidak pernah menyombongkan diri dan hal ini terasa semakin menakutkan. Tandanya, Haruno Sakura belum berpuas diri dengan ia yang sekarang. Ia masih ingin berkembang. Masih ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi dari ini.

"Agenda berikutnya, mengenai kecelakaan yang terjadi di HB _resort_."

Sakura mengangguk sebelum berdiri untuk membacakan laporannya secara singkat. Laporan pertanggungjawaban yang ia ketik telah disebar ke seluruh peserta rapat.

"Langsung saja, saya memperkirakan persentase kerusakan dari insiden kemarin sebesar 15% tepat di _shopping area_. Kerugian ditafsir sekitar lima puluh juta yen. Renovasi tercepat sekitar dua minggu atau kurang. Tidak ada yang terluka atau meninggal. Api sudah padam ketika saya tiba, tepatnya pukul setengah lima."

Sakura mengakhiri laporan singkatnya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari peserta rapat, ia kembali ke posisi duduk.

"Lima puluh juta. Itu bukan nominal yang kecil, tetapi bukan nominal yang besar pula untuk sebuah kerugian."

"Beberapa sponsor kita menjual barang-barangnya di sana. Saya rasa, masalah moral akan timbul," ujar pimpinan divisi SDM menanggapi pernyataan pimpinan divisi keuangan.

"Mengenai itu, sudah saya atasi. Lima puluh juta itu sudah termasuk biaya ganti rugi dari kita kepada pihak sponsor."

Beberapa pimpinan divisi menghela napas lega. Seperti biasa, Haruno Sakura memang dapat diandalkan.

"Siapa pelakunya?"

Seisi ruangan terdiam. Haruno Mebuki angkat bicara dengan tatapan tajam terhadap darah dagingnya sendiri. Ikatan itu tampaknya tidak diterapkan di lingkungan kantor oleh ibu-anak tersebut.

Sakura merapatkan giginya. Ia hanya menatap Mebuki kosong. Dalam situasi ini, mau tidak mau Sasuke sedikit merasa kasihan. Ibu dari perempuan ini tampaknya memang sekeras penampilannya.

"Di sini tertulis bahwa Anda telah menyerahkan kasus ini kepada MPD. Sudahkah Anda mendapat kabar terbaru dari mereka?"

Tatapan para dewan direksi mengiba kepadanya. Seluruh karyawan yang mengenal ibu-anak ini sudah tahu betapa kerasnya Haruno Mebuki kepada Sakura. Tetapi terlalu keras.

"Sudah."

"Saya meminta Anda untuk menjelaskannya karena itulah inti pembahasan kita untuk sesi ini."

Sakura bersusah payah menelan ludahnya, namun ia tutupi kegugupan itu dengan ekspresi formalnya. Wanita yang duduk di ujung kursi rapat itu bukan ibunya—untuk saat ini—tetapi presiden direkturnya, pemimpin tertingginya.

"Pagi ini saya mendapat informasi bahwa pelakunya merupakan suruhan Abiko _group_."

Alis pirang Mebuki menekuk namun tidak dalam. "Bukankah kita baru saja melakukan _merger_ dengan perusahaan itu?"

Kepala merah mudanya mengangguk. Tangannya merogoh sebuah buku memo kecil dari saku jasnya. Informasi yang disampaikan oleh MPD tertulis di sana.

"Abiko _group_ merupakan perusahaan yang kekuasaan di belakangnya dipelopori oleh yakuza, Abiko- _gumi_. Kelihatannya mereka tidak menyukai keputusan _merger_ itu."

Beberapa dewan direksi saling tatap lalu melepaskan dengusan tawa. Sasuke tidak terlalu mengerti karena ia tidak tahu-menahu mengenai hubungan perusahaan Haruno dengan Abiko _group_. Daripada itu, menjadi sebuah keputusan yang sangat berani dengan melakukan _merger_ pada perusahaan yang dipelopori yakuza. Sama seperti membiarkan tanganmu digigit oleh anjing liar demi menjinakkannya.

Mata hitamnya berpindah ke Haruno Mebuki. Ia bersumpah pada saat itu juga ia melihat wanita itu sedang menyeringai!

"Apakah pihak Abiko _group_ menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Anda?" tanya Aoyama dari divisi pemasaran.

"Tidak."

"Dan pihak MPD sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa ini memang ulah Abiko _group_?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Mebuki menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran. Kursi yang ia duduki sedikit berderit karenanya.

"Saya rasa kita tahu tindakan apa yang akan kita ambil."

Rahang Sakura mengeras karena ia merapatkan giginya. Ia tahu tindakan apa yang diambil oleh ibunya. Itu tindakan yang benar. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menerimanya. Rekan bisnis tidak dapat selalu disingkirkan begitu mudah seperti ini. Yakuza memang sulit diatur, yakuza memang egois, yakuza memang sembrono, ia tahu itu. Ia telah mengambil dan mempertimbangkan resiko dari melakukan _merger_ dengan Abiko _group_. Segala hal bisa dibicarakan, tidak harus selalu langsung melakukan tindakan.

"Seharusnya mereka berterima kasih karena kita melakukan _merger_. Saya tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran yakuza."

"Mereka cukup konyol. Apa yang mereka pikirkan dengan membakar salah satu properti kita? Tidakkah mereka membayangkan apa yang akan mereka dapatkan setelah ini?"

Si kepala _pink_ menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya pelan. Seluruh dewan direksi tampaknya setuju dengan ucapan ibu—tidak, presiden direkturnya. Di sinilah dia. Berusaha untuk menentang ucapan Haruno Mebuki yang akrab disapa Pres di kantor.

"Mohon maaf, tetapi saya tidak dapat sepemikiran dengan Anda sekalian."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tak kentara. Dewan direksi lain juga terheran-heran karenanya.

"Hal ini bisa dibicarakan dengan pihak Abiko _group_ agar kita juga memahami apa yang membuat mereka merasa tidak puas. Ini termasuk kecelakaan kecil. Saya berpikir, kita tidak seharusnya langsung memutuskan hubungan dengan rekan bisnis semudah ini. Haruno _corporation_ telah melakukan _merger_ dengan Abiko _group_ yang artinya mereka juga menjadi bagian dari kita. Memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka sama halnya dengan membuang salah satu bagian tubuh kita," jelas Sakura. Ia bertaruh suaranya terdengar bergetar karena tatapan yang terpusat kepadanya.

Seisi ruangan bergeming. Suara kursi kedudukan Haruno Mebuki sedikit berdecit karena wanita pirang itu menyandar. Kedua tangannya yang terkait ia topangkan di atas perutnya. Duo ibu-anak ini selalu duduk dalam posisi elegan.

"Kita memang membuang salah satu bagian tubuh kita."

Suara Haruno Mebuki mengalir dengan tenang bak air. Namun suara itu tidak memberikan sedikitpun ketenangan padanya.

"Rambut yang memanjang, kuku yang menusuk daging. Saya kira manusia yang cerdas tidak akan mau mempertahankan bagian itu."

Sindiran. Ditambah lagi, itu sindiran yang keras. Sasuke merasa prihatin. Ia layangkan tatapan tajam kepada Haruno Mebuki tanpa ragu. Dalam sesaat, wanita itu langsung menyadari aksinya. Setelah hampir dua setengah jam, akhirnya wanita itu melihat dirinya. Perasaan bangga dan terancam menjadi satu dalam dirinya.

Haruno Mebuki hanya menatap dingin kepadanya sejenak kemudian kembali kepada putri bungsunya sendiri. Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Apa-apaan dengan sikap itu?

 _Kau boleh hebat dalam pekerjaanmu. Tetapi jika bahkan tidak mampu menjadi seorang ibu yang baik, kau tidak jauh berbeda dari monster_ , batin si raven emosi.

"Direktur Haruno, saya setuju dengan Pres. Bekerjasama dengan yakuza memang sebuah taruhan. Masalah akan selalu datang jika mereka tidak puas. Negosiasi tidak akan mudah. Menurut saya, lebih baik kita putuskan perjanjian _merger_ -nya dan menyingkirkan mereka dari _ekosistem_ sebelum menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar lagi kepada kita nantinya."

Sakura diam-diam menarik napas sedikit panjang untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya atas sindiran Pres. Ucapan Aoyama dari divisi pemasaran memang ada benarnya. Tetapi budaya _membuang_ _dan menyingkirkan_ ini sudah seperti sebuah kecenderungan dalam Haruno _corp._ hal ini mau tak mau membuatnya gelisah dan berusaha untuk menentang keputusan yang berlandaskan budaya tersebut.

"Anda boleh menentang keputusan yang saya buat, tetapi dalam situasi yang memang mendukung Anda berbuat demikian."

Mata Haruno Mebuki yang terbingkai kacamata teralih kembali pada kertas-kertas di tangannya. Sakura menatap Pres dalam diam selama beberapa detik. Bibirnya melengkung samar.

Kepalanya terangkat, kali ini dengan keyakinan.

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memijat leher belakangnya yang terasa pegal. Akhirnya rapat usai. Mata hitamnya menatap Sakura yang sedang berdiri memandangi jendela kaca besar di ruangannya. Mata hijau itu menerawang jauh dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit lainnya.

"Bukankah ibumu terlalu keras kepadamu tadi?"

Kepalanya berbalik menghadap si sekretaris sementara.

"Seorang pemimpin memang sudah seharusnya memperbaiki kesalahan karyawannya." Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa mata Sakura agak melunak—tidak tajam dan percaya diri seperti biasanya—setelah rapat.

Mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kata-kata itu tertahan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Menghibur Haruno Sakura? Jangan bercanda! Perempuan ini adalah perempuan licik yang mengancam eksistensi usahanya.

 _Tetapi…_

Ia tetaplah seorang perempuan. Terlebih lagi masih dalam usia semuda ini. Mungkin jalan yang ia tempuh selama ini tidak mudah. Hingga ia menjadi Haruno Sakura yang sekarang.

Sasuke merapatkan giginya sebelum membukanya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Direktur."

Mata hijaunya sedikit membulat karena terkejut. Apakah pria jelmaan _incubus_ ini baru saja memanggilnya Direktur? Sakura mengedip sebanyak dua kali sebelum alis dan matanya kembali seperti semula.

"Anda sedang menggoda saya?"

 _Oh sial._

Gerutuan dalam batinnya terhenti tatkala Haruno Sakura tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum yang sama dengan saat pertama kalinya mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya sudah lama tidak melihat senyum itu. Ada sesuatu yang… entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus ia deskripsikan seperti apa.

"Saya bercanda. Terima kasih, Tuan Uchiha."

Ia terdiam. Tidak menemukan jawaban yang pas. Jika ia menggoda perempuan ini, dipastikan kepala dan tubuhnya segera terancam terpisah. Membayangkan aliansi sekuat Yamanaka dan Hyuuga saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala.

Sasuke menyisir rambut depannya ke atas dengan jari-jarinya. Aksinya memang bukan berniat menggoda Haruno Sakura, tetapi melihat perempuan itu tidak tertarik sedikitpun kepadanya tetap saja melukai kepercayaan dirinya!

"Haruno."

Sakura mengalihkan atensi kepadanya sebagai respon.

"Aku selalu ingin menanyakan ini kepadamu sejak awal."

Gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Masih menunggu dalam diam.

"Kau tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepadaku?"

Lagi. Mata hijaunya sedikit membulat kali ini disertai kerjapan sebanyak beberapa kali.

"Pertanyaan ini di luar urusan pekerjaan, Tuan Uchiha."

"Kita sangat jarang bertemu di luar kantor, asal kau tahu. Lagipula saat ini pekerjaan kita sudah selesai."

Sakura tampak berpikir, mempertimbangkan argumen sekretaris sementaranya. Setelah mengeluarkan satu helaan napas, "Sejujurnya, tidak."

Urat di leher tegap Sasuke sedikit timbul. Jawaban itu sangat melukai reputasinya sebagai salah seorang pebisnis tampan di Tokyo. Apa yang kurang dari dirinya?

"Kau memiliki seorang pria?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap datar seperti biasa.

Tangan Sakura membentuk tanda silang di depan dada.

"Saya tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan laki-laki."

Alis Sasuke menekuk. Apa-apaan dengan alasan itu? Terlalu fokus ke pekerjaan, eh?

"Anda tidak perlu merasa tersinggung karena saya. Anda mempesona, saya tahu itu, begitu juga dengan perempuan lain di luar sana. Tetapi sayangnya saya memang tidak tertarik dengan pria seperti apapun."

Baiklah, Sasuke semakin meragukan pesonanya. Ia pikir pesonanya sempurna bagi semua perempuan tanpa terkecuali. Tetapi tidak mempan terhadap yang satu ini.

Di sinilah ia, Uchiha Sasuke, tiga puluh tahun. Tertegun akan pesona seorang Haruno Sakura. Bahkan seorang _cassanova_ seperti dirinya terpesona karena perempuan itu. _Sial!_

"Saya juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Tuan Uchiha."

Mata itu menatap tajam nan lurus ke mata hitamnya. Seolah tatapan itu mampu menelanjangi seluruh isi pikirannya.

"Apa yang Anda perjuangkan hingga membuat Anda menjalankan bisnis dengan cara sekotor itu?"

Sekilas, Sakura dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah datar Sasuke. Ia yakin tebakannya selama ini benar. Laki-laki ini terlalu fokus terhadap profit tanpa mempedulikan moral. Setelah ditelusuri oleh suruhannya, pria ini tidak memiliki kekayaan yang terlalu berarti, biasa saja. Lantas untuk apa?

Puluhan detik lamanya Sasuke gunakan untuk menemukan jawaban. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Entah itu senyuman miring biasanya atau seringai, Sakura tidak dapat menentukannya.

"Sesuatu yang tidak bisa saya lepas. Bukankah setiap orang memilikinya? Bagaimana denganmu, Haruno?"

Menelan satu tegukan ludah, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Apa yang kau perjuangkan hingga membuatmu begitu keras bahkan terhadap dirimu sendiri?"

Sakura menyampingkan kepalanya, menatap pemandangan perkotaan dari jendela besar ruangannya. Ia tersenyum. Bukan senyuman manis seperti tadi. Tidak ada makna di dalamnya. Senyuman kosong.

"Sesuatu yang bodoh."

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Seperti biasa, jika mengenai urusan pribadi, perempuan ini selalu menjawabnya setengah-setengah. Melihat tatapan matanya yang agak sendu, Sasuke tidak berani menanyakan lebih lanjut. Perempuan ini juga sudah tidak terlalu _jahat_ kepadanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Setidaknya itu yang membuatmu menjadi kau yang sekarang."

Sakura mendengus. Atensinya kembali ke pria dengan feromon menggoda itu.

"Entah saya harus bersyukur atau tidak untuk itu."

Tangan Sasuke terhenti saat sedang mengumpulkan berkas-berkas hasil pekerjaan yang telah ia selesaikan hari ini. Ia berencana memberikannya kepada sang Direktur dan tugasnya untuk hari ini pun berakhir.

 _Entah saya harus bersyukur atau tidak?_ Jelas bersyukur! Dalam usia semuda ini diakui sebagai seorang pemimpin walaupun masih nomor dua, disegani dalam lingkungan sosialnya, cerdas, penuh inovasi, dan kelebihan lainnya yang bahkan ia sekalipun tidak memilikinya.

 _Atau…ada yang membebani perempuan ini._

Jika Sasuke beruntung, mungkin hal itu merupakan kelemahan Haruno Sakura.

Ia berdiri meletakkan hasil pekerjaannya ke atas meja Sakura.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan berkas yang kau inginkan. Ini adalah pekerjaanku hingga 3 hari ke depan."

 _Hebat juga._

"Bagus. Anda selalu dapat bekerja dengan cepat, Tuan Uchiha. Saya sangat terbantu karenanya. Pekerjaan Anda telah selesai untuk hari ini. Anda diijinkan untuk pulang."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia kembali ke mejanya, mengemasi barang-barangnya, lalu bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan Haruno Sakura.

"Tuan Uchiha."

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kepala ravennya teralih sedikit ke belakang.

"Senang saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata ada yang Anda perjuangkan dari dunia bisnis yang keras ini. Tetapi—"

Tangan gadis itu mengepal tanpa diketahui oleh pria yang tengah membelakanginya.

"—Anda tidak akan memperoleh sebuah kebanggaan jika mengandalkan kecurangan dalam perjuangan Anda."

Kepalanya teralih kembali pada pintu. Pria itu menarik napas sedikit panjang. Perempuan ini tidak menyalahkannya seperti yang pernah orang lain lakukan kepadanya. Mungkin memintanya untuk berubah? Entahlah, tetapi tidak mudah untuk melakukan sebuah perubahan.

"Terima kasih atas himbauannya, Haruno."

Setelah berucap demikian, tangannya membuka pintu, mengeluarkan dirinya dari ruangan itu.

Mata hijau Sakura menatap lurus pintu ruangan yang baru saja dilalui sekretaris sementaranya. Ia gigit pipi bagian dalamnya pelan.

"Tidak selamanya Anda dapat selalu menjadi _anak manja_ di dunia bisnis, Tuan Uchiha."

Ia harap pria itu tidak menggunakan cara kotor untuk memenuhi perjanjiannya—membuat sebuah proyek kerjasama dengan perusahaan properti Haruno. Ia, Haruno Sakura, sangat tidak senang jika keberhasilan itu berasal dari kemampuan pria itu menggagahi wanita dalam satu malam. Ia menginginkan rekan bisnis yang menghargainya, dengan menempuh cara sportif untuk mendukungnya. Jika mendukung bisnisnya dengan cara kotor, ia merasa terhina.

 _Memakan atau dimakan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke terhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang yang lebih besar dari kediaman Haruno. Pukul tiga sore sepulang kerja langsung ke rumah ini. Ia seperti orang yang memiliki banyak waktu luang saja.

Beberapa penjaga berjas dengan wajah sangar dan pistol di pinggang mereka mengawal di depan gerbang utama. Sasuke sudah terbiasa oleh atmosfir di kediaman ini. Ia buka kaca mobilnya saat seseorang mengetuknya.

"Oh, Tuan Uchiha. Mencari siapa?" tanya penjaga itu dengan wajah sangarnya yang memang sudah menjadi wajah biasanya.

"Bosmu."

Beberapa temannya di belakang tertawa karena jawaban Sasuke.

"Silakan, silakan."

Mereka membuka jalan baginya. Wajahnya memang sudah cukup dikenal karena ia lumayan sering mampir ke sini.

Begitu ia keluar dari mobil, seorang pria dengan wajah malas dan pipa rokok di tangan kanan telah menunggunya. _Yukata_ putih bermotif naga hitam di sepanjang punggung itu tampak menggelikan seperti biasanya. Wajah pria ini tidak cocok untuk dipasangkan dengan _yukata_.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki banyak waktu luang, Sasuke," ucap pria itu kemudian menghisap pipanya.

Sasuke merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut karena duduk di dalam mobil. Pria dengan rambut hitam yang diikat satu itu mendecih tatkala melihat seringai tipis di wajah Sasuke.

"Selamat sore, Nara- _oyabun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Author's area :

Ya, untuk hirarkinya saya awam, karena itu saya ambil dari sejauh yang saya tahu saja. Jadi CEO atau Presdir pemimpin teratas. Di bawahnya ada direktur-direktur divisi (keuangan, pengembangan, SDM, dll) baru manajer, lalu staff. Sebenarnya rancu juga disebut direktur, biasanya manajer atau manajemen tingkat atas tetapi saya sendiri merasa kurang _srek_ karena terlalu panjang. Jadi saya sebut saja direktur. Posisi Sakura di sini direktur divisi internal, berdasarkan _setting_ saya, posisinya sama seperti wakil CEO atau wakil presdir, begitulah. Kalau yang asli, ada RUPS segala macam nanti ribet.

Berhubung ini fanfiksi, saya tuangkan sesuai imajinasi dan pengetahuan saya saja. Bagi yang masih belum mengerti, urutan kuasanya begini. Presdir – Sakura (wakil presdir) – direktur-direktur divisi. Divisi ini bahasa lain dari seksi atau bidang.

Untuk saham, saya baru-baru ini belajar dan masih belum terlalu mengerti. Cmiiw aja.

 _Q : Ayah Sakura kemana?_

A : Sabar.

 _Q : Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura lebih diperjelas._

A : /hela napas/ Sabar.

 _Q : Kenapa lama update?_

A : Silakan baca curhatan saya di a/n MBP ch 11. /promosi/

 _Q : Author sekolah jurusan apa? Jurusan ekonomi?_

A : Sama jurusan dengan Sakura. Anak kuliahan. Suram. Capek. /curhat/

 _Q : Apakah Sasuke akan menyerah menaklukkan Sakura?_

A : Sasugay itu keras kepala. Tidak mungkin.

Haha. Saya mengapresiasi segala jenis dukungan yang kalian berikan untuk fanfic ini. Terutama reviewer bernama **Aegyo Yeodongsaeng** , review Anda mewakili semua yang ingin saya ucapkan. Terima kasih.

Banyak yang mengatakan Sakura secara tidak masuk akal begitu sempurna. Tidak. Baca judul, baca summary, cermati _hint_ , dan Anda akan mengerti.

 _Hint_ sudah saya cantumkan begitu banyak di chapter kali ini. Ada yang bisa menebak?

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

 **Sign,**

 **Lycoris Rei – 25/06/2016 12.12AM.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mobil Sasuke terhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang yang lebih besar dari kediaman Haruno. Pukul tiga sore sepulang kerja langsung ke rumah ini. Ia seperti orang yang memiliki banyak waktu luang saja.

Beberapa penjaga berjas dengan wajah sangar dan pistol di pinggang mereka mengawal di depan gerbang utama. Sasuke sudah terbiasa oleh atmosfir di kediaman ini. Ia buka kaca mobilnya saat seseorang mengetuknya.

"Oh, Tuan Uchiha. Mencari siapa?" tanya penjaga itu dengan wajah sangarnya yang memang sudah menjadi wajah biasanya.

"Bosmu."

Beberapa temannya di belakang tertawa karena jawaban Sasuke.

"Silakan, silakan."

Mereka membuka jalan baginya. Wajahnya memang sudah cukup dikenal karena ia lumayan sering mampir ke sini.

Begitu ia keluar dari mobil, seorang pria dengan wajah malas dan pipa rokok di tangan kanan telah menunggunya. _Yukata_ putih bermotif naga hitam di sepanjang punggung itu tampak menggelikan seperti biasanya. Wajah pria ini tidak cocok untuk dipasangkan dengan _yukata_.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki banyak waktu luang, Sasuke," ucap pria itu kemudian menghisap pipanya.

Sasuke merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut karena duduk di dalam mobil. Pria dengan rambut hitam yang diikat satu itu mendecih tatkala melihat seringai tipis di wajah Sasuke.

"Selamat sore, Nara- _oyabun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Not Everything  
a Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **By : Lycoris Rei**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk zhaErza**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-7-_

.

.

.

.

.

Para pria berjas dengan penampilan sangar berlalu-lalang di sekitar ruang tamu tempat Sasuke dan pria Nara itu duduk. Keduanya tidak mempermasalahkan situasi rumah ini yang memang sudah biasa seperti ini. Sasuke meminum teh yang disediakan oleh salah seorang bawahan pria itu untuknya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa menjadi seorang _oyabun_."

Pria itu mendecih. Ia keluarkan sisa asbak dari pipa rokoknya ke kotak asbak bercorak naga di atas meja.

"Kau jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk meledekku?" Ia hembuskan asap yang ia hisap untuk terakhir kalinya dari pipa tadi ke udara.

Si raven tersenyum miring. "Aku hanya merasa geli melihatmu yang sekarang. Dimana istrimu?"

Mata malasnya bergulir pelan ke atas sebagai tanggapan. "Masih di kantornya. Sudah sejak kemarin tidak pulang. Mungkin perempuan itu sudah lupa punya rumah."

"Berkata seperti itu, padahal kau rela menjadi _Oyabun_ demi menikahinya."

"Hentikan panggilan itu sebelum aku menebas kepalamu."

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Membuat pria ini kesal memang cukup menyenangkan.

"Baiklah. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau urus, Shikamaru."

Nara Shikamaru. Pemimpin generasi ke-4 Sabaku- _gumi_ yang kini berganti nama menjadi Nara. Nama keluarga ini baru saja diganti tahun lalu karena posisi pemimpin keluarga diberikan kepada Nara Shikamaru selaku anggota keluarga di luar marga Sabaku setelah menikahi putri tunggal Sabaku Temari.

Keluarga Yakuza.

Dengan beberapa alasan, Sabaku Temari selaku putri tunggal keluarga yakuza justru bekerja sebagai polisi berpangkat letnan di kantor pusat Tokyo MPD. Singkat cerita, Shikamaru rela menanggung beban sebagai seorang _oyabun_ demi menikahi Temari dan membiarkan wanita yang ia cintai itu mewujudkan mimpi untuk menjadi seorang polisi yang hampir tidak mungkin terwujud karena ia terlahir dari keluarga yakuza.

"Siapa?" tanyanya malas. Walau terlihat sangat pemalas, ia memiliki kemampuan dan kecerdasan tinggi hingga mampu membuat Sabaku- _gumi_ semakin berkembang setelah berganti nama menjadi Nara- _gumi_.

"Haruno Sakura."

Tatapan Shikamaru langsung tertuju pada Sasuke, lekat. "Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?"

Melihat tatapan defensif dari teman semasa sekolahnya, firasat Sasuke tidak enak. Jangan bilang Shikamaru juga…

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia berteman baik dengan istriku dan pernah membantu keluarga ini saat kami mengalami kerugian besar dari salah seorang politikus naungan kami hampir setahun silam."

Sasuke berdecak. Bahkan Shikamaru sampai berada di pihaknya. Sebenarnya sudah seberapa luas koneksi yang dimiliki perempuan itu?

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" Shikamaru mengulang pertanyaannya.

Pria tiga puluh tahun itu menghela napas, kemudian menceritakan pertemuan hingga urusannya dengan Haruno Sakura. Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak bermain dengan perempuan lagi sejak bertemu dengannya? Kenapa malah seperti drama di TV?"

Mata hitam itu berputar. Lagi-lagi ia ditertawakan. Bisnisnya sedang terancam dalam genggaman Haruno Sakura.

"Seperti yang kaubilang, dia memang pengusaha putih. Dia membantu kami semata-mata atas dasar hubungan pertemanannya dengan Temari, tanpa pamrih. Sejujurnya, ayah Temari juga sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Jika sesuatu terjadi kepadanya, aku telah mendapat titah untuk membantunya dengan segala yang dimiliki keluarga ini."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Bahkan teman yang selalu berada di pihaknya telah berada di pihak perempuan itu.

Pria berambut nanas yang seumuran dengan Sasuke itu kembali tertawa keras membayangkan betapa frustrasinya Sasuke karena seorang perempuan. Si pengusaha muda hanya mendengus kasar.

"Apa ada orang yang bisa kuajak bekerja sama?"

Empat jemari pemimpin generasi ke-4 itu mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja beberapa kali. "Ada. Itu pasti. Tapi, bukan orang-orang baik. Bisa saja membahayakan bisnismu."

"Seolah kau orang baik saja," cibir Sasuke.

"Hei, Nara- _gumi_ adalah keluarga baik-baik."

Sejak Temari memasuki dunia kepolisian, terdapat kesepakatan antara pihak kepolisian, pemerintah, dan Nara- _gumi_ —yang pada saat itu bernama Sabaku- _gumi_ —bahwa demi meningkatkan kepercayaan dari pihak kepolisian dengan Temari, Nara- _gumi_ harus menjadi yakuza pemerintah. Kesepakatan ini diajukan oleh Shikamaru dengan didukung oleh Haruno Sakura beserta beberapa politikus pendukungnya.

Nara- _gumi_ adalah yakuza yang menjadi anjing pemerintah. Anjing yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi membantu pemerintahan atau orang-orang di baliknya. Sebagai gantinya, otoritas dan kebebasan yang diberikan kepada Nara- _gumi_ lebih besar daripada yakuza lain. Pemerintah juga akan selalu siap menutupi mereka jika terjadi masalah.

Temari dapat menjadi seorang polisi, dan nasib Nara- _gumi_ juga terjamin.

"Kau tidak masalah menjadi anjing pemerintah seperti ini?"

Shikamaru mengambil pipa rokok, mengisinya, kemudian membakarnya sebelum menghisapnya kembali. Rokok yang ia hisap terasa sangat nikmat. Tidak sia-sia ia menyelundupkannya dari Tiongkok.

"Kami mendapat akses penyelundupan, walau tidak boleh menyelundupkan NAPZA dan senjata, setidaknya kami bisa menyelundupkan barang lain dari luar negeri. Pemerintah hanya akan tutup mulut. Kepolisian juga akan membantu jika ada 'anjing liar' lain yang mengincar kami. Memang bukan gayaku, tetapi tidak buruk juga."

"Heh."

Seolah ia tidak mengenalnya saja. _Yondaime_ ini hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan istrinya. Walau tidak pernah ingin mengakuinya, hampir belasan tahun hubungannya dengan Temari, ia selalu rela melakukan apapun demi perempuan itu.

"Aku masih bisa membantumu. Tetapi untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak bisa, Sasuke." Ia hisap lagi pipa rokoknya.

Si raven mendengus. Apa boleh buat.

"Jangan sekali-kali bekerja sama dengan orang-orang kotor hanya demi melawannya."

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berbisnis, tidak akan ia biarkan bisnisnya hancur setelah melawan Haruno Sakura karena bekerja sama dengan orang-orang kotor. Ia tidak akan sebodoh itu.

"Aku tahu."

Sasuke meminum tehnya lagi. Shikamaru masih sibuk dengan pipa rokoknya.

"Sasuke," panggil Shikamaru dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada asap rokok yang baru saja ia hembuskan.

"Hn?"

Jeda cukup lama karena Shikamaru tergila-gila dengan rokoknya. Bahan selundupan dari luar memang selalu nikmat.

"Jangan terlalu jahat kepadanya! Dia telah melewati banyak hal," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa.

Sasuke masih diam. Ia tidak menemukan jawaban yang pas. Sampai Shikamaru memberikan himbauan kepadanya seperti ini…ada apa dengan Haruno Sakura?

"Mungkin ia hanya ingin membantumu."

"Kau bahkan tidak ingin memberitahuku mengenai 'banyak hal' yang telah ia lalui?"

Shikamaru menyeringai lalu menggeleng. "Aku anjing yang setia."

 _Anjing yang setia._

Nara Shikamaru akan melawannya jika ia macam-macam dengan Haruno Sakura. Ia tidak akan membocorkan apapun mengenai tuannya sendiri.

Pria Uchiha itu tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak ingin melawanmu."

"Heh."

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanya Shikamaru menatap langsung pada si Uchiha.

"Seperti biasa." Mata hitam itu sedikit meredup. Shikamaru yang melihatnya pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria dengan feromon seksual tinggi itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Sudah lama ia jarang menyentuh ponselnya. Perempuan-perempuan yang menjadi batu pijakannya menghubunginya terus-menerus dan ia abaikan karena sudah tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni mereka. Pikirannya terfokus pada Haruno Sakura.

"Besok Kamis, ya," gumamnya sendiri.

Seingatnya, jadwal Haruno Sakura besok hanya sampai jam 12 siang. Di pagi hari, Haruno _corporation_ akan menerima kunjungan bisnis dari mahasiswa dan perempuan itu turun secara langsung dalam mempresentasikan program kerja perusahaannya.

Setelah itu, mungkin ia dapat mengunjungi ibunya hingga petang.

" _Jangan terlalu jahat kepadanya! Dia telah melewati banyak hal."_

Kelopak matanya tertutup sejenak. Beberapa sisi yang ia lihat dari Haruno Sakura muncul secara bersamaan. Sosoknya yang mempesona, berkharisma, licik, hingga…

" _Jangan…tinggalkan aku—hiks."_

…sosoknya yang lemah.

Ia tidak pernah memberitahu Sakura bahwa ia sempat melihat sisi lemah itu di pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat perempuan itu mabuk lalu mengigau sembari menangis dalam tidurnya. Siapa yang meninggalkannya? Setelah mengenalnya selama beberapa bulan, cukup mengejutkan jika ada seseorang yang mampu membuat sosok setangguh itu menitikkan air mata.

Si raven ingin percaya bahwa tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Ia ingin percaya bahwa Haruno Sakura juga demikian. Karena…mungkin ia dapat menggunakan kelemahan itu untuk menjatuhkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 pagi, sesuai jadwal, mahasiswa tiba di depan kantor disambut oleh seorang manajer dari divisi _public relation_ kemudian diantarkan ke hadapan Sakura. Akan diadakan seminar selama satu jam sebelum _touring_. Sasuke hanya akan mendampingi Direktur divisi Internal itu saat _touring_. Ia sedang menunggu di pintu bagian dalam ruang auditorium tempat seminar berlangsung.

Haruno Sakura sedang duduk di depan dengan seorang pembawa acara yang mengenakan almamater—mahasiswa. Punggung dan bahunya tegak, kedua tangan diposisikan di atas rok pensilnya dengan formal, begitu berwibawa. Setiap senyum yang ia sunggingkan membuat para mahasiswa tersipu. Ia tidak ragu jika ada beberapa di antara mahasiswa itu mengagumi bahkan menyukai Haruno Sakura.

"Menurut Anda, apakah GPA diperlukan sebagai pertimbangan dalam perekrutan karyawan?"

Bibir merah muda alami itu menyunggingkan senyuman formal untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini. Mahasiswa dengan GPA tinggi tidak akan terpengaruh oleh apapun yang ia katakan jika ia menjawab, iya. Sebaliknya jika mengatakan tidak, tidak akan banyak yang percaya kepadanya.

"Menurut saya, tidak. Karena di jaman sekarang, GPA tidak menentukan kualitas kerja seseorang. Walaupun begitu, masih ada beberapa syarat lain dari kami yang harus dipenuhi oleh pelamar."

Seorang mahasiswi mengangkat tangannya dan dipersilakan oleh pembawa acara untuk berbicara.

"Nama saya Nakano Rumi. Direktur Haruno, di masa sekarang, GPA memang tidak menentukan kualitas dan kemampuan seorang karyawan. Bagaimana Anda menilai kualitas kerja seseorang saat proses rekrutmen jika tidak memberikan standar GPA?"

Sakura mengangguk maklum. Sepertinya bukan pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya, Nakano. Saya percaya bahwa saya telah menyebutkan syarat lainnya tadi. Syarat itu adalah _motivation letter_ , CV dan keperluan pelamaran pekerjaan pada umumnya, serta khusus untuk perusahaan kami, kami meminta pelamar untuk menuliskan program kerja yang ingin ia laksanakan untuk perusahaan ini. Ada beberapa aspek yang dinilai di dalamnya. Bagi beberapa penerima lamaran akan melihat tulisan tangan pelamar untuk dilihat dari aspek psikologis. Tetapi bagi saya dan penerima lamaran lain, akan melihat isi—berupa ide—yang dimiliki pelamar. Kami menyukai orang-orang kreatif, kritis, dan berani di sini. Jadi, tulisan itulah yang menjadi pertimbangan utama kami. Jika program kerja yang dituliskan menarik, tetapi kurang memiliki pengalaman atau belum dapat kami nilai kinerjanya, kami akan menerimanya terlebih dahulu dengan sebuah surat perjanjian bekerja sementara disertai syarat-syarat tertentu. Kami mendahulukan mereka yang memiliki ide kreatif dibandingkan mereka yang memiliki GPA tinggi."

"Jika seperti itu, bukankah Anda mengambil keputusan yang sangat berisiko bagi perusahaan? Bagaimana Anda akan mempertanggungjawabkan hal itu?"

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu tersenyum kepada Nakano Rumi.

"Seperti yang telah saya katakan tadi, kami menyukai orang-orang kreatif, kritis, dan berani di sini." Sakura yakin mahasiswi itu bukanlah orang bodoh. Pernyataan dengan maksud tersirat seperti ini pasti dimengerti olehnya yang juga berasal dari _major_ _Business Administration_. Haruno _corporation_ menyukai orang yang nekad. Nekad melamar walau kurang memiliki pengalaman ataupun GPA yang tinggi. Dan nekad melamar dengan modal kepercayaan diri atas program kerja yang dipikirkan sendiri demi perusahaan.

Nakano Rumi menatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar kagum. Baru kali ini ia menemui perusahaan dan pimpinan direksi seperti ini.

Melihat Nakano yang telah terdiam, Sakura berasumsi bahwa jawabannya sudah cukup.

"Terima kasih atas pertanyaan Anda, Nakano. Semoga saya menjawabnya dengan baik. Saya beserta Haruno _corporation_ berharap banyak kepada sosok kritis seperti Anda di masa depan."

Mahasiswi itu tersipu malu. Sakura secara tidak langsung telah menyatakan bahwa menginginkannya untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini. Ia telah direkrut secara tidak langsung. Seluruh teman menyorakinya. Ada pula yang menatap iri kepadanya karena berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Haruno Sakura.

Bibir tipis pria tiga puluh tahun itu merapat. Diam-diam ia ngeri dengan kemampuan _silver tongue_ yang dimiliki Haruno Sakura. Ia tidak hanya menjerat Nakano Rumi, tetapi juga menyulut api kepada mahasiswa lain agar menginginkan perhatian darinya atau diakui oleh perusahaan ini. Terkadang kekuatan kharisma memang mengerikan.

Kemampuan seperti ini tidak diasah dalam waktu satu atau dua tahun saja. Pengalaman sepuluh tahun bukan sekadar hisapan jempol belaka.

"Ini baru namanya perempuan idaman," ujar seorang mahasiswa di barisan belakang tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Cantik, pintar, sukses, cemerlang. Aku tidak bisa menemukan orang lain sesempurna ini untuk menjadi panutanku."

"Aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa mengunjungi perusahaan ini. Walau pimpinannya berdasarkan keturunan, ia pantas menjadi seorang Direktur, di usia semuda ini."

Mata hitamnya beralih kembali pada Haruno Sakura.

Semakin lama ia bersama dengannya, semakin melunak juga niatnya untuk menghancurkan perempuan itu. Beberapa bulan lalu, perempuan ini menangis dalam pelukannya. Beberapa bulan lalu, ia begitu berambisi untuk menghancurkannya karena telah berani mengancam bisnisnya.

 _Dia tidak seburuk itu_ , adalah kalimat yang selalu bergentayangan dalam pikirannya.

"Perkenalkan, pria ini adalah sekretaris sementara saya, Tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia mengangguk formal sebagai sapaan singkat kepada mahasiswa. Saat ini mereka sudah memulai _touring_. Perusahaan ini hanya memiliki satu gedung utama dengan 80 lantai. Setelah _touring_ singkat di sini, mahasiswa akan melanjutkan _touring_ di pabrik pembuatan bahan bangunan milik Haruno _corporation_ di Tokyo Timur dengan didampingi oleh manajer pabrik karena pekerjaan Sakura hari ini berakhir seusai menemani _touring_ di perusahaan.

Ia menatap dingin sekelompok mahasiswi yang sedari tadi melihatnya. Hanya dengan satu tatapan dingin saja, mereka kontan salah tingkah dan tersipu malu. Harusnya ia bisa berbangga diri seperti biasanya, tetapi ia hanya merasa sedikit lega karena feromonnya masih berfungsi. Ia kehilangan minat untuk berbangga diri sebelum menaklukkan si gadis sejuta pesona, Haruno Sakura.

" _Jangan terlalu jahat kepadanya! Dia telah melewati banyak hal."_

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

 _Semoga saja._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah menerima kunjungan kami." Seluruh mahasiswa membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Sakura, Sasuke, dan manajer divisi _public relation_ yang mengantar kepergian mereka. Ketiganya membungkuk sekilas sebagai balasan.

 _Touring_ hanya berlangsung sekitar empat puluh lima menit karena gedung seperti ini hanyalah kantor biasa. _Touring_ sesungguhnya baru dilakukan di pabrik nanti. Apapun itu, jadwal mereka untuk hari ini telah usai.

"Kerja bagus, Direktur."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia melemaskan bahunya sedikit. Harinya berakhir lebih awal walau melelahkan seperti biasa.

"Saya masih tidak terbiasa mendengarnya, Tuan Uchiha." Sakura tersenyum miring menatap jahil kepada pria di sampingnya. Pria raven itu hanya mendengus.

"Aku ada perlu setelah ini. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin meninggalkan kantor sekarang."

Gadis dua puluh empat tahun itu mengangkat alis bingung, namun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Kehidupan pribadi karyawan bukan urusannya.

"Tidak masalah. Saya juga ingin ke suatu tempat setelah ini. Kerja bagus, Tuan Uchiha."

Biasanya Sasuke akan mengikuti atau menanyakan lebih lanjut apa yang dilakukan Sakura di luar jam kerja. Tetapi untuk kali ini mungkin harus ia lepaskan karena ia sendiri memiliki urusan penting lainnya.

"Hn. Aku undur diri," pamitnya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Tubuh jangkung berbentuk proporsional itu berjalan menuju tempat parkir kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih lima belas menit. Ia hanya akan menunda makan siangnya nanti. Mobilnya berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumah sakit Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggerutu pelan, hal yang hampir tidak pernah ia lakukan karena menggerutu adalah sikap negatif. Tetapi temannya ini benar-benar pantas untuk digerutui. Ia telah meluangkan waktu untuk datang mengunjunginya, tetapi malah mendapatkan ruangan yang telah kosong. Perawat mengatakan bahwa ruangan telah ditinggalkan sejak kemarin sore karena pasiennya bersikeras untuk keluar dan memutuskan untuk rawat jalan saja. Ia sampai membelikan bunga untuk merayakan kesembuhannya. Sudah ia katakan bahwa ia akan datang hari ini, tetapi malah keluar seenaknya. Lantas ia datang untuk apa?

Satu setengah jam waktu berharganya telah hilang hari ini. Seharusnya ia tidak menolak tawaran Hinata untuk _hangout_ di _café_ siang ini. Mengingat sahabat sejak sekolahnya itu sangat jarang memiliki waktu luang, sangat disayangkan jika ia telah membuang kesempatan untuk berkumpul dengannya. Rasa kesalnya memuncak hingga alisnya sedikit berkerut, namun ia tahu tidak ada yang akan berubah seberapa kesalpun dirinya. Ia hanya dapat menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Masih ada kesempatan lain untuk berkumpul dan mungkin temannya ini memiliki alasan tertentu hingga memutuskan untuk keluar lebih awal dari rumah sakit.

Bunga ini mungkin akan ia rangkai untuk hiasan dengan pembantu rumahnya. Haruno Mebuki—ibunya—sangat menyukai karangan bunga namun tidak memiliki waktu untuk membuatnya. Menghias satu karangan mungkin akan membuat suasana hati ibunya lebih baik di rumah.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan atensi dari bunga di pangkuannya, kemudian melihat siluet yang ia kenal baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ia ingin memanggil, tetapi dari jarak seperti ini ia harus sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan ia tidak mau membuat keributan di rumah sakit. Karena itu, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya sehingga saat sudah cukup dekat, ia memanggil.

"Tuan Uchiha."

Kepala raven itu menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata benar, itu Uchiha Sasuke. Apa yang pria itu lakukan di sini?

"Haruno Sakura."

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca tembus pandang berbentuk persegi di pintu kamar rawat. Mata hijaunya sedikit membelalak melihat wanita yang terbaring di sana. Atensinya sempat menangkap nomor ruangan dan nama yang tertera di daun pintu.

312 – Uchiha Mikoto.

Ia menatap Sasuke tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun karena pria itu belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sasuke merapatkan bibirnya. Tidak ia sangka perempuan ini akan menemukan "kelemahannya" terlebih dahulu.

"Menjenguk ibuku."

Dugaannya benar dan kini ia tidak tahu respon seperti apa yang harus ia berikan, karena dengan melihat gelagat pria itu, ia tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke telah menganggapnya sebagai ancaman untuk ibunya yang tengah terbaring di dalam sana. Rahang Sakura sedikit mengeras. Ia bukan orang seperti itu. Perusahaan dan prestasinya bukan dari permainan kotor seperti mengancam atau menyandera seorang pebisnis.

Ia mengendurkan bahunya sedikit. Ia hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke di sini. Melihat jam besuk yang belum berakhir dan pria ini keluar dari kamar pasien tanpa membawa apapun, Sakura mengasumsikan pria ini ingin turun untuk makan siang di kantin.

"Ingin makan siang di kantin?" ajak Sakura sedikit berhati-hati. Namun Sasuke dengan tenang mengangguk, menerima ajakannya. Ia tersenyum menghargai kedewasaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura memakan nasi kari ayam dari kantin rumah sakit dengan piring plastik.

Perempuan ini benar-benar sederhana, tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang pernah ia temui. Mereka tidak akan sudi makan siang dengan makanan sederhana terlebih dengan piring plastik seperti ini. Kata _down to earth_ dan _humble_ memang sangat cocok untuk sang direktur divisi internal. Ia tidak pernah mendengar perempuan ini mengeluh. Helaan napas memang keluar beberapa kali jika situasi terasa memusingkan, tetapi hanya itu saja. Tidak ada keluhan. Tidak ada protes.

Mereka hanya makan dalam diam, sementara Sasuke sedikit gugup karena sedari tadi Sakura tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai ibunya. Jika ingin mencari titik lemahnya, mungkin ia telah dihujani pertanyaan atau pernyataan menjebak dari perempuan ini sejak tadi—seperti saat pertemuan kedua mereka di restoran hotelnya. Tetapi nihil. Ia hanya memakan nasi karinya dalam diam.

"Bukankah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku?" Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sakura bergeming, tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Ia sudah terbiasa makan cukup cepat karena selalu mengejar waktu saat bekerja. Begitu habis, ia membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu lalu meneguk sedikit air putih, mengacuhkan Sasuke yang terlihat tegang sejak tadi.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya apa yang ingin saya tanyakan, Tuan Uchiha?"

Bahunya melemas diikuti dengan sebuah helaan napas lega. Perempuan ini tidak ingin mengorek informasi darinya.

"Saya tidak pernah mengorek informasi pribadi siapapun, Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

" _Mungkin ia hanya ingin membantumu."_

Kata-kata Shikamaru terngiang. Pendapat dari teman baiknya benar-benar mempengaruhi persepsinya terhadap Haruno Sakura. Ada sedikit bibit kepercayaan yang muncul begitu mengetahui bahwa teman baiknya begitu percaya kepada perempuan ini. Ia menelan ludahnya.

"Aku ingin menceritakannya, jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Apakah tidak apa? Kepada saya?"

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya. Jika perempuan ini memanfaatkannya, ia akan berakhir. Dan merupakan kesalahannya untuk tetap menceritakannya walau telah ditanyakan oleh Haruno Sakura.

"Anda tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Saya hanya akan pura-pura tidak pernah melihatnya."

Ia mempercayai apa yang Shikamaru percayai, Haruno Sakura.

"Tidak masalah."

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi. "Kalau begitu, saya akan mendengarkan."

"Seperti yang sudah kau tahu, tadi adalah ibuku. Sudah koma selama dua setengah tahun karena kecelakaan. Ayah dan kakakku meninggal karena kecelakaan itu."

"Saya turut berduka cita, Tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke mengangguk. Kedua tangannya yang bertautan menggenggam sedikit lebih erat, Sakura menyadarinya.

"Aku hanya memilikinya sekarang."

Sakura menatap lurus menembus ke dalam mata hitam Sasuke. Jangan bilang…

"Anda melakukan semua ini demi ibu Anda?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang menatapnya tajam dan suara yang terdengar tegas.

Ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu definisi "semua" yang Haruno Sakura maksud. Mulai dari bisnisnya, hingga cara yang ia lakukan dalam bisnisnya—memanfaatkan perempuan. Sasuke menutup matanya lalu memberikan anggukan.

Rahang eksekutif muda itu mengeras. "Saya kecewa kepada Anda, Tuan Uchiha." Suaranya dingin, tanpa ampun. Siapapun akan menundukkan kepala mendengar suara sedingin ini. Tetapi Sasuke justru mengangkat kepalanya, membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Saya menghormati Anda sebagai seorang pebisnis dan kini sebagai anak yang begitu berbakti kepada orangtuanya. Tetapi saya kecewa dengan cara yang telah Anda gunakan."

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan? Aku memulai segala sesuatunya dari nol, sendiri. Aku tidak memiliki korporasi mahabesar atau jaringan sepertimu. Segala cara harus aku gunakan demi bertahan, demi mempertahankan ibuku. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan."

Sakura menggigit giginya keras. Cara pandang seperti inilah yang sangat ia benci.

"Tidak semua orang benar-benar beruntung, tetapi setiap orang diberikan pilihan di setiap kesempatan yang dimilikinya, dan Anda mengambil pilihan yang keliru. Anda mungkin sedang memegang cukup banyak jaringan melalui cara kotor itu. Tetapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Anda justru menghancurkan diri sendiri. Anda tidak akan dapat mempertahankan apapun."

Perkataan Sakura memang benar. Ia sendiri tahu jika cara yang ia tempuh ini hanya akan bertahan sementara waktu. Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu akan bosan kepadanya jika sudah menemukan pria lain. Lalu kontrak maupun proyek kerjasama akan berakhir pada saat itu juga. Ia tahu Sakura kecewa kepadanya karena mengambil jalan pintas yang kotor seperti ini, bukan jalan seorang pengusaha putih.

Ia hanya menjadikan ibunya sebagai alasan karena sudah terlalu nyaman dengan cara seperti ini. Ia ingin berubah, tetapi terlalu takut untuk berubah karena ia bukan seseorang sebesar Haruno Sakura. Tetapi itu semua adalah saat ia belum bertemu dan terikat kontrak dengan perempuan ini.

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku mencoba untuk menjadi sepertimu."

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Seperti saya?"

"Sejak aku mengenalmu, melihatmu sebagai seorang pebisnis, aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin mengembangkan bisnisku dengan cara bersih dan bekerja keras sepertimu. Walau kau mengancam bisnis hotelku, semua orang tahu kau sosok yang hebat. Aku termotivasi untuk mencontoh sisi positifmu."

Mata hijau itu menatap penuh selidik.

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak menghubungi atau bermain dengan satu perempuanpun sejak menjadi sekretarismu!" ujar Sasuke terdengar sedikit frustrasi. Si penakluk wanita telah pensiun selama beberapa bulan. Pemikiran itu berhasil meloloskan gelakan tawa pelan dari Sakura.

Sasuke berdecak membuat Sakura menghentikan tawa singkatnya.

"Saya menghargai keputusan Anda untuk berubah dan saya merasa terhormat dapat menjadi contoh yang baik bagi Anda."

Entah ia merasa beruntung atau tidak setelah bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti, bertemu dengan seseorang akan membuatmu mengetahui dunia baru dan memberikan pengalaman baru pula dalam hidupmu.

"Aku akan menyaingi hotelmu setelah kontrak kita usai."

"Saya menerima tantangan Anda," ujar Sakura tersenyum miring. Berkompetisi secara sehat dengan pebisnis lain memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Mengalahkan Haruno Sakura akan sangat mengangkat namaku."

"Perlu Anda ketahui, Davichi sempat membuat profit Port Royal turun sebanyak lima persen beberapa bulan lalu," ujar Sakura dengan maksud menyulut api semangat pada diri Sasuke.

Pria mempesona itu menyeringai, seringai itu dapat membuat kontrak manapun ditandatangani dalam sekejap.

"Kupastikan mencapai seratus persen."

"Ingin menjatuhkan saya?" Sakura balas menyeringai dengan dagu sedikit terangkat ke atas, menantang.

Sasuke tidak memberikan respon. Hanya tersenyum miring sebelum meminum minumannya.

 _Jangan menjadi seperti saya, Tuan Uchiha._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Author's Area:

Saat ini saya berusaha untuk _update_ masing-masing 1 _chapter_ My Butler Prince dan Stylish Detective sebelum April karena mulai April hingga Agustus, saya tidak akan berada di Indonesia. Mohon doanya agar segala sesuatunya dilancarkan, _guys_.

Mengenai _scene_ seminar, memang ada perusahaan yang menerima karyawan tanpa melihat GPA karena melihat _resume,_ kreativitas, dsb. Untuk yang menuliskan program kerja, murni plot dari saya.

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari _review_ , sepertinya tidak ada. Saya hanya ingin meluruskan, Sakura anak kandung. Haha.

Sudah sangat terlambat, tetapi saya mengucapkan selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru 2017. Kemudian selamat hari raya Imlek untuk tanggal 28 ini.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

 **Sign,**

 **Lycoris Rei – 25/01/2017 01.24AM.**


End file.
